Todo sale a la Luz
by Mikanpriscila-chan
Summary: Mikan cree que es una chica normal pero aun no sabe porque siempre siente que alguien la esta siguiendo, ella es muy buena con los deporte pero eso no tiene nada que ver ¿verdad?.. o ¿no? y si no es eso porque la quieren a ella... Un pasado oscuro esta por revelarse quien es realmente Mikan y que es Gakuen Alice realmente... lean por favor soy novata necesito sus criticas
1. Chapter 1: Hotaru Adios

Hola soy la nueva escritora Mikanpriscila-chan y quería decirles que me encanta fanfiction y hace un tiempo que tenia ganas de escribir así que bueno aquí me tienen y voy a escribir en español y ingles aunque yo hable español.

Capitulo 1:Adiós Hotaru

Hey abuelo porque no me despertaste dice cierta morena de ojos avellana parecía una adolescente de cuerpo definido y cara inocente.

Mikan-chan dice cierto hombre mayor... pensé que ya te avías ido.. y ademas estoy haciendo el desayuno. ¿Que hora es abuelo? dice la morena.

Ya son las 7:30 Mikan-chan y se escucha un grito haaaaa! abuelo voy a llegar tarde y Hotaru me esta esperando me va a matan, adiós abuelo me voy

PERSONA POV :

Veo a la morena salir de su casa y parece muy ingenua para ser hija de esa persona..oh podría ser solo una fachada

Tendré que investigarla mas ya veremos quien ere Mikan Sakura si ese es tu nombre..

MIKAN POV:

Ahora estoy corriendo al colegio y siento que alguien me esta observando y me esta siguiendo desde hace un tiempo...

Creo que alguien esta tratando de investigarme. Pero nadie sabe realmente como soy yo.

Yo realmente soy muy buena en los deportes y cuando tengo misiones para ayudar a la gente nadie sabe quien soy.. excepto Hotaru pero ella es mi mejor amiga así que no tengo de que preocuparme total no soy nadie muy importante solo ayudo a los demás.

HOTARU POV:

Veo a la Baka de Mikan llegar corriendo justo a que debo decirle que me iré a Gakuen Alice a estudiar solo eso no puedo decirle aun que es un alice si ella no lo es, la voy a extrañar aunque sea una ¡BAKA!...

Hey mikan le dije y ella vino corriendo a mi para abrazarme y saque mi baka-kun 500 y se lo dispare y esquivo todas de ellas...sigue siendo buena creo que estará bien sin mi por un tiempo

MIKAN POV:

Hotaru se veía rara y me disparo con esa arma que no tengo idea de como la izo o todos esos inventos que ella hace .

Mikan tengo que decirte que esta tarde me iré a Gakuen Alice ella me dijo con su cara estoica y mi cara parecía como un shok

Hota no te puedes ir y dejarme Hotaru no puedes..Hotaru por favor no me dejes le dije mientra una lagrima rodaba por mi mejilla

Ella me dijo que tenia tiempo con migo hasta que termine el colegio y que no debo llorar porque me veo un 50% mas fea!

Fin pvo

El día transcurrió lento pero divertido, ojala este día no se acabara dijo Mikan y Hotaru seguía con su cara estoica y de repente hablo..

Mikan no importa cuanto tiempo pase sigues siendo mi amiga luego Hotaru se levanta y se va. Cuando llega a la puerta una limusina la esta esperando

Cuando se mete en la limusina Mikan observa de lejos con una sonrisa en su cara y una gota cayendo de por su mejilla pensando en algo..

**flashback:**

Mikan prométeme que mientras no este tu seguirás sonriente pase lo que pase...aunque yo no este, pero nunca te olvides de esta promesa

dice Hotaru y mikan la abraza y Hotaru le dice Mikan no importa cuanto tiempo pase sigues siendo mi amiga y no llores porque te ves un 50% mas fea luego Hotaru se levanta y se va.

**Fin flashback**

Adiós Hotaru mejor hasta luego piensa una cierta morena con una sonrisa en su cara limpiandose sus lagrimas

Bueno diganme que les parecio y que les gustaria que se le agrege a esta historia y que les gustaria si un

1)NxM y RxHO

2)NxMxR

díganme cual quieren e yo voy a estar publicando 3 veces por semana


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Quiene es el realmente?

Hola devuelta se que es un poco rápido pero igual aun no aparece el romance e.e

Les doy gracias a los que dejaron reviews : Los próximos agradecimientos serán al final del fanfics y también las repuesta en el capitulo 3

hikari-chan love

sheblunar

estelita-chan

2

michan-natsu

nanami-chan

sasha

guest respuesta : si se que no se escribir bien en ingles te pido que me perdones es que yo lo traduzco con el traductor google

MzShellSan

Capitulo 2:¿Quien es el realmente?

Ya han pasado cinco meses desde que Hotaru se fue y Mikan trataba de hacer lo mejor posible para seguir siempre sonriente pero... cuatro meses despues recibe una carta de su mejor amiga y al mismo tiempo llega un estudiante nuevo a la clase...

MIKAN POV:

_Flashback:_

_Ah... hace cuatro meses hotaru se fue la extraño mucho pensaba cierta morena pero de repente_

_Chicos todos vallan a sentarse dice la profesora y todos nos fuimos a sentar de repente la profe habla y le dice a alguien detrás de la puerta entra..._

_Hola mi nombre es Ruka Nogi y voy ah estar aquí por poco tiempo dice un muchacho con una mirada tierna y dulce ;era rubio y de ojos azules..._

_Bueno chicos todo tranquilos dijo la profe ya que algunas chicas gritaron y algunos chicos parecían celoso del chico nuevo..._

_Ahora le asignare un compañero para que este con el estos dos meses el viene de Gakuen Alice por un tiempo para examinar la escuela_

_Bueno ya que la única que parece normal y no parece mirar mal a nuestro alumno es Sakura te sentara junto ah ella y sera tu compañera_

_FIN FLASHBACK  
_

Bueno hasta ahora nos llevamos muy bien el es uno de mis amigos mas cercanos aparte de Hotaru porque desde que se fue me encuentro muy sola

Lo único malo es que hace preguntas raras... como por ejemplo: es...¿realmente Sakura tu apellido? y yo le dije porque no lo seria y luego me observa y sonríe

RING.. RING... Huy ya sonó el timbre hora de ir a casa...

RUKA POV:

Esa chica se parece mucho ha esa mujer pero es ella verdaderamente su hija no parece que sepa algo.. ummm bueno eso lo averiguaremos tarde o temprano...

La sigo todos los días y la observo como me dijo la academia pero aun no encuentro nada inusual creo que nos hemos equivocado de persona...

Creo que eso se definirá en un mes

fin POV

Los días pasa volando y la horas se convierten en segundo para cierta morena pasar tiempo con Ruka-Pyon como ella le dice ez como si Hotaru estuviera con ella..

Ya han pasado los dos meses muy rápido y divertido mañana todos van despedirse de Ruka

MIKAN POV:

Me levante temprano hoy porque sentí que alguien me estaba observando la verdad creo que hace como dos meses que alguien me mira en las sombras..

Tome mis cosa me fui a bañar luego me vestí mire la hora y cuando salí mire la hora y eran las 6:00 mmm aun me queda una hora .

Empece a caminar por las calles un poco no había mucha gente todavía ya que era temprano y de repente siento devuelta esa presencia de nuevo. Empiezo a ir mas rápido a correr y siento que alguien empieza a perseguirme

RUKA POV:

Mikan espero que me perdones por no a verte contado esto ante pero bueno tenia que estar maso menos seguro pensaba mientra miro a Mikan por la ventana

Luego sale de su casa sin un rumbo fijo y la sigo creo que ella en realidad ya sabe que la estoy siguiendo y empieza a correr y yo corro tras de ella no puedo dejar que se vaya si aun no le eh hablado... PIII PIII PIII suena mi celular y lo contesto Hola Natsume que quieres estoy persiguiendo a Mikan

Jajaja no sabia que una chica que aun no ah sido entrenada de tantos problemas no te preocupes la acorralaremos dijo Natsume y colgo

Fin POV

¿Que quiso decir con eso? el no esta en la academia para ayudarme a traerla o se escapo de ella Natsume espero que no te metas en líos pensaba cierto rubio

Hola espero que les aya gustado este capitulo y sigan dejando sus reviews por favor y les aviso que por ahora va ganando entre mis dos fanfics " todo sale a la luz" lo paso ah ingles entre los dos juntos va ganando NxM y HxR

A y respondo a la pregunta de michan-natsu voy a estar publicando un dia si y otro osea DOMINGOS MARTES JUEVES y mas días si tengo tiempo


	3. Chapter 3: El esRuka-Pyon y ¿Natsume?

Capitulo 3: El es.. Ruka-Pyon.. y ¿el chico azabache quien es?

MIKAN POV:

Sigo corriendo y entonces el chico me alcanza por un callejón sin salido y me pienso huy y ahora que hago no puede saber quien soy y si peleo con el puedo estar en peligro o eso es lo que me decía Hotaru aunque... nunca me dijo el porque.. pero ahora Hotaru no esta para ayudarme

Me paro frente al chico y tenia el pelo tapado con un gorro negro, la boca cubierta con un pañuelo negro y la ropa oscura solo se veían unos petrifican tes ojos azules

Esos ojos los vi... en algún lado, pero bueno no importa ahora solo tengo que escapar de el.

Entonces me paro frente ah el en posición de combate, justo cuando estaba por pegarle el se movió muy rápido parece que el esta entrenado tendré que usar mi entrenamiento con Hotaru

RUKA POV:

Ella se para frente a mi y se posiciona para pelear bueno no tengo otra opción, debo por lo menos tener alguna señal de que ella es su hija solo su hija sabría como pelear a esta edad

Me pega un puñetazo de novata y me muevo muy rápidamente entonce veo su reacción y empieza a lanzar patadas y puñetazos mas rápidos que yo y entonce no logro agarrar uno de sus golpes yo no quiero pegarle solo debo saber como combate

PERSONA POV:

Tenia toda la razón eso de no saber pelear era toda una fachada muy bien mi gatita estas lista para ir a Gauen Alice pero debemos saber tu alice.

Parece que es momento que mi gatito aparezca. Kuro-neko ven aquí y ve ah ayudar a Aoi-tori . Diviértanse con Shiro-neko y descubran su alice y una sonrisa

malvada aparece en mi rostro

NATSUME POV:

Persona me llama y me dice Kuro-neko ven aqui y ve a ayudar a Aoi-tori y lo veo reír con una sonrisa picara

Entonces salto del árbol y veo que esa chica esta golpeando a ruka y entonce voy corriendo y agarro su puño antes que lo golpee en la cara y la doy vuelta al piso

Cuando hago eso su falda se eleva y veo sus bragas ya que lleva su uniforme de secundaria y le digo

Hey fresas no sabia que las chicas que pelean tan bien usen esa clase de ropa interior y ella grita ¡pervertido!

MIKAN POV:

Ese idiota vio mi ropa interior ya me las va ah pagar, lo único malo es que tiene mucha mas fuerza que yo. suéltame ¡baka! le digo

No me dice el y yo le digo entonces que quieren de mi y en ese momento veo su cara y esta igual de cubierto que el otro chico debe ser su socio y tiene unos hermoso ojos rojo carmesí wow hey en que piensas mikan despierta te están atacando no puedes pensar en eso piensoue

Entonce el dice hn y yo le digo respondeme que es lo que quieren no tengo nada y no soy de utilidad en ese momento se des concentra y lo aprovecho

Y salgo de su agarre con todas mis fuerzas entonce el se enoja y de repente un fuego se enciende a mi alrededor pero el fuego intenta tocarme pero no.. me quema

Natsume que estas haciendo grita el otro chico no debemos lastimara solo llevarla a la academia.

Y solo puedo pensar ¿¡que esta pasando!? y creo que lo grite ya que ambos voltearon a verme y las llamas desaparecen eso fue muy raro entes lo chicos se acercan ami..

RUKA POV:

Que bien que le grite a Natsume sino nose que abría pasado aunque pensándolo bien el fuego no la toco... ella tiene la.. y fui cortado por Natsume

anulación alice dice el atrevez de telepatía nos comunicamos y entonce ella grita ¿¡que esta pasando!? y nos damos la vuelta y espesamos a caminar hacia ella

No te asustes te dire lo que esta pando. No no puedo confiar en ti eres un desconocido dice ella y... entonce me quito la gorra y el pañuelo que cubren mi cara

MIKAN POV:

el chico empieza a sacarse el gorro y luego el pañuelo y entonces grito Ruka-pyon... y luego el otro chico tambien se quita su masca, pero nose quien es el no lo conozco

¿por por que ruka-pyon? pregunto yo con una cara perpleja y el me dice calme te contare todo pero debes venir con nosotros a Gakuen Alice

Pero que pasa con mi abuelo el se quedaría solo le respondo y el dice vamos ah hablar con el en este momento

Hey fresas dice el azabache apúrate iremos a hablar con tu abuelo y luego te vienes con nosotros entendiste? si sargento le digo yo y entonce pienso en como me llamo ¿fresas?¿fresas?

¡Pervertido! le grito y entonce una persona vestida con un traje negro y una mascara blanca sale de un árbol y dice debemos llevarla antes que aparezca la AOO

¿Que? y pero mi abuelo que pasa con el y de repente todo se vuelve negro y siento que caigo y en ese momento alguien me agarra y creo haber visto ojos carmesí

**Holi y como estuvo el capitulo les ¿gusto? o ¿no? bueno gracias a todos los que me estan siguiendo y necesito saber si conocen a alguien para que me ayude a traducir en ingles para poder publicar mi fanfiction en ingles ya que el traductor de google parece que traduce muy confuso y me cambia mi manera de escribir gracias y aqui un adelanto del cap 4:**

_**HOTARUU! Te extrañe mucho dice una morena y se va corriendo junto a una azabache de pelo por los hombros de repente se escucha un sonido**_

_**BAKA-BAKA-BAKA y la morena esquiva todas las bolas escepto la cuarta BAKA... Mou hotaru dice la morena y la azabache le contesta:**_

_**Baka yo te dije que tuvieras cuidado no debes confiar demasiado en los demás ese idiota de Nogi me las va a pagar y Huyuga también**_


	4. Chapter 4:¿¡EN DONDE ESTOY?

MIKAN POV:

Me despierto y empiezo ah ver todo borroso, cuando empiezo a ver mejor me doy cuenta que este lugar ya no es mi pieza y empiezo a pensar en lo que paso:

**Flashback:**

una persona vestida con un traje negro y una mascara blanca sale de un árbol y dice debemos llevarla antes que aparezca la AOO

¿Que? y pero mi abuelo que pasa con el y de repente todo se vuelve negro y siento que caigo y en ese momento alguien me agarra y creo haber visto ojos carmesí

**Fin**

ahh ya recuerdo pienso para mi de repente me doy cuenta de que alguien esta sentada en la esquina de la habitación observándome es una azabache de ojos violetas que conozco muy bien...

Fin de POV

HOTARUU! Te extrañe mucho dice una morena y se va corriendo junto a una azabache de pelo por los hombros de repente se escucha un sonido

BAKA-BAKA-BAKA y la morena esquiva todas las bolas excepto la cuarta BAKA... Mou hotaru dice la morena y la azabache le contesta:

Baka yo te dije que tuvieras cuidado no debes confiar demasiado en los demás ese idiota de Nogi me las va a pagar y Huyuga también

Hey Hotaru como ¿los conoces? ¿quienes son ?y ¿donde esto?

Hotaru: callate bake te explicare todo por 25 rabitos

Mikan: ¿he?

Hotaru:ahh se me olvidaba que no savias nada bueno si después me pagas te explicare todo

Mikan:si Hotaru te lo prometo

Hotaru: bueno baka te contare lo que paso cuando llegaste

**Flashback:**

HOTARU POV:

Veo a Nogi y Huyuga llevar a Mikan inconsciente en sus brazos .Y camino asía ellos tranquilamente no pueden ver mi preocupación.

Hey que hace con Mikan les digo y Nogi tartamudea Im-Imai nosotros solo cumplimos ordenes de persona dejen a esta baka con migo y Nogi responde pero son ordenes de persona

Huyuga responde Nogi nos conviene hacer caso a la reina del hilo sino queremos ser chantajeado y Nogi dice:pe-pero ella le puede hacer algo a Mikan... y Huyuga levanta una ceja

desde cuando te encariñas tanto con una misión... pero Natsume ella estara con nosotros apartir de ahora y sera nuestra compañera dice Nogi y entonces cambio mi expresión y digo

Denme a Mikan y explíquenme lo que esta pasando con Mikan y Huyuga dice :las misiones son se-cre-tas y no era que la reina del hilo sabe todo Huyuga no me provoques le respondo

Sino me responden ahora empezare a ganar dinero con estas fotos y saco las fotos y muestro a Huyuga bajo el control de las feromonas y a Nogi con sus mascotas.. y sus fachadas

Desaparecerían rápidamente tiene 5 minutos para empesar a hablar Imai te voy a matar donde conseguiste eso dice Huyuga no te incumbe Huyuga le contesto

Nogi me cuenta la mision que le havia mandado ha hacer persona y Huyuga empiesa a contarme que el fue enviado a ayudar a Nogi ya que ella era muy fuerte

**Fin flashback**

MIKAN POV:

Cuando Hotaru termina de contarme todo me dice que esta academia es para alices y que yo tengo uno y ella no esperaba que me...descubrieran tan rapidamente...eso no lo entendi

Ella sabia sobre mi ¿alice? bueno se lo preguntare mas tarde me dijo que en este colegio hay cinco grupo y de esos grupos hay dos o tresrepresentantes por divicion pero solo los mas buenos

Hotaru esta en tecnología y de ahí en todo el colegio hay solo tres y son mujeres ella y dos chicas llamadas: Anna Umenomiya y Nonoko Ogasawara

Luego en latente que son: Kokoro Yome , Kitsuneme y Yuu Tobita

Luego la somática y son : Ruka Nogi y Sumire Shouda

También está la clase especial : Misaki Harada y Tsubasa Andō

Y por ultimo la clase de habilidades peligrosa : Natsume Huuyuga , Youichi Hijiri y Luna Koizumi

Me dijieron que van ah examinar mi alicea y definir mi clase y tambiem van a provar mi estado fisico para las misiones..

Fin pov:

Mikan empiesa a caminar con Hotaru por el colegio cuando de repente un hombre con una mascara blanca y vistido de negro aparece.. y dice:

Hola mi shironeko y shidori mañana devén ir al bosque para tu prueva fisica te quiero puntual a las 6:00AM

Mikan queda congelada y Hotaru le dice que no se preocupe ella esta ayudando le con su prueba física

MIKAN POV:

Hotaru entra en la clase y me dice que espere al maestro entonces lo espero y veo que un hombre con el pelo un poco mas arriba de los hombros rubio y con ojos azules se me acerca y dice

Hola tu deves ser Mikan-chan yo soy tu sensei Narumi Anju y le respondo Hola Narumi-sensei si soy yo Mikan Sakura

Naru. Mikan-cha entra cuando te de la señar y presentate con todos tus compañeros

Mikan: si sensei

el profesor parecia mujer bueno.. yo no estoy juzgando solo digo... entonce escucho mi nombre y entro al aula y me presento:

Hola soy Mikan Sakura y desde hoy sere su compañera les pido que me traten bien y hago una reverencia y de repente escucho preguntas..

Hey ¿cual es tu alice? o ¿que nivel de estrella sos? y también ¿a que clase perteneces? y de repente el maestro habla..

Hey hey niños dejen empaz a Mikan-cha ella es nueva y su nivel de estrella sera evaluada y mientra necesitara un compañero bueno quien quiere y veo que algunos chicos levantaron la mano

Bueno ya que el unico lugar disponible es al lado de Natsume-kun el sera tu compañero y al lado de Ruka levanten la mano chicos y narumi señala a los chicos y uno tiene un manga en la cara

Me voy acercando y veo que las chicas me miran con mirada acecina y me voy y me siento al lado del chico con el manga y me presento y digo Hola mi nombre es Sakura Mikan estoy en su cuidado y de repente el manga se va resbalando de la cara de ese chico

Per-pervertido grito y el dice que te pasa fresa o hoy que eres el dice y yo me roburiso calla te idiota le digo y de repente una chica con pelo vede corto y también ondula se levanta y dice:

Hey quien eres para hablarle asi a mi natsume-kun y continua

**_BUENO LES QUERIA DECIR PERDON POR NO PUBLICAR PERO TUVE UNA SEMANA MUY ATAREADA Y VOY A DISCULPARME PUBLICANDO MAÑANA PARA RECOMPESAR EL SABADO QUE NO PUBLIQUE Y CLARO EL MARTES PUBLICO COMO NORMALMENTE LO HAGO ASI QUE MIL DISCULAP Y GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA Y A TODOS LOS QUE ME DAN IDIAS Y FUERZAS PARA SEGUIR ARIGATOU_**


	5. Chapter 5:Prueba secreta y pasado mister

**holis soy priscilamikan-chan de nuevo perdón por retrasarme tanto es que estoy sin inspiración ya que he tenido muy pocos reviews :( pero bueno gracias a michan-natsu y sakurita93 que me dieron nuevos animos**

**este capitulo va ah estar dedicado a la idea de sakurita93 me gusto tu idea y estaba planeando algo parecido me encanto espero que les guste este cap :)**

* * *

** CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

_Hola soy Mikan Sakura y desde hoy sere su compañera les pido que me traten bien y hago una reverencia y de repente escucho preguntas.._

_Hey ¿cual es tu alice? o ¿que nivel de estrella sos? y también ¿a que clase perteneces? y de repente el maestro habla.._

_Hey hey niños dejen empaz a Mikan-cha ella es nueva y su nivel de estrella sera evaluada y mientra necesitara un compañero bueno quien quiere y veo que algunos chicos levantaron la mano_

_Bueno ya que el unico lugar disponible es al lado de Natsume-kun el sera tu compañero y al lado de Ruka levanten la mano chicos y narumi señala a los chicos y uno tiene un manga en la cara_

_Me voy acercando y veo que las chicas me miran con mirada acecina y me voy y me siento al lado del chico con el manga y me presento y digo Hola mi nombre es Sakura Mikan estoy en su cuidado y de repente el manga se va resbalando de la cara de ese chico_

_Per-pervertido grito y el dice que te pasa fresa o hoy que eres el dice y yo me roburiso calla te idiota le digo y de repente una chica con pelo vede corto y también ondula se levanta y dice:_

_Hey quien eres para hablarle asi a mi natsume-kun y _CONTINUA...

Capitulo 5: Prueba secreta y pasado misterioso empiza a revelarse

PRISCILAMIKAN-CHAN POV:(esto va ase nuevo para cuando na)

Y ¿quien esre tu? pregunto una mikan enojada

-Yo soy la presidenta sumire souda del Ruka-kun y Natsume-sama fan-club, y en realidad no tengo que contestar a una persona que no a revelado su alice si tienes uno.. porque no pare que poseas uno asi que dinos tu alicea responde la chica de pelo verde..

-yo puedo revelar mi alice porque nose si lo que yo tengo sera un alice o no... en realidad no se porque me han traído ah esta escuela... realmente nose que hago aqui.. dijo un chico con cara sonriente

-¿¡Co-Como sabes lo que estoy pensado!? grito cierta morena media confundida

- Yo soy kokoroyomi yome , me puedes decir koko y tengo el alice de leer la mente al lado mio que esta flotando es kisuneme le puedes decir kitsumi

-Bueno niña como veras la gente con alice son las mejores por eso estamos en esta escuela y si quieres seguir con vida largate de aqui ahora nadie necesita gente comun como tu.. dice la chica de pelo verde

-yo no creo lo que dice, puede ser que la gente como tu tenga ventaja pero ve a cambiar esa estupida idea de que eres mejor por tener una alice tu eres la prueba viviente de !ESO¡

De repente Mikan empieza a ser levantada en el aire y sumire grita eso es tu merecido bájame o ya veras le responde Mikan

-Jajaja que risa me das Sakura.. si no tienes un alice como puedes vencerme te reto en un duelo y todos estan invitados, Natsume-sama y Ruka-kun seran los jueces

-Acepto y no puedes oponerte responde cierta morena bajando lentamente del control de kitsumi

-¿Co-como has hecho eso? dice sumire sorprendida

-¿que te retractas? mira que si me tienes miedo ya no te puedes retractar ah.. y tengo la anulación alice dice Mikan con una sonrisa boba

-¿¡QUE YO TENERTE MIEDO A TI!? no me hagas reír quizás puedas anular pero eso no significa que sepas pelear hoy nos encontraremos en los bosques del norte nos veremos despues de que terminen todas las clases y conozcas tu grupo especial sonsa dice sumire y se marcha

NATSUME POV:

Creo que esto se esta poniendo interesante bueno sera mejor que juzgue yo mismo si esa chica tiene un alice de verdad.

Las hora pasaron muy rápido hasta llegar ala hora de salir de mi clase DA y entonces persona aparece frente a mi y dice:

-Así que mi gatito va ha ser juez de la prueba "secreta"... cuando sepas su nivel de pelea avisame y dime si tiene el alice que buscamos en ella

-Esto es una..¿mision? ¿quien es ella que parece muy importante para ti persona? que es ella realmente...

-Ha mi kuro-neko nunca hace muchas pregunta y si esto es una mision encubierto para ti. Ya sabremos si es la persona que hemos buscado y si es así sabrás quien es ella realmente

-Mmmm interesante persona yo le responde y el se va...

Entonce salto de árbol en árbol hasta llegar al centro del bosque, cuando llego veo una mesa con tres sillas que dice jueces Natsume-sama, Ruka-kun y Imai y pienso que se le cruzo por la cabeza a sumire para arreglar todo de tal manera y que chantaje le abra puesto Imai a sumire para meterla de jueza jaja

Entonces solo falta un minuto para la hora puntual del encuentro y sumire, mikan e imai llegan al mismo timpo claro que mikan y imai juntas y cuando sumire me ve viene corriendo hacia mi para abrazarme con corazones en los ojos y yo me corro y ca al piso y dice:

-Natsume-sama estoy muy contenta de que halla venido

-Hn yo le contesto y me siento en mi asiento

Entonces veo a Ruka que toma lugar al lado mio y en el ultimo asiento se sienta Ima. Sumire y Mikan se empiesan a poner en posiciones entonces cuando la hora en el reloj que sumire coloco marca las 3:00 empiza la pelea

Sumire usa su alice pero-gato y se transforma y dice :

-Ha no te avise mi alice es gato-perro y soy la mejor peleadora en la clase somática aparte de Ruka-sama claro y aunque tu anulación funcionase podría pelear perfectamente contra ti

-Mmm eso lo veremos entonce te dejare usar tu habilidad perro-gato y tu combate aver quien es la mejor yo con mi simple alice especial o tu alice somatico.. dice Mikan

-Creo que estas muy confiada para tener un alice inservible solo anula dice sumire

-Callate Permy y pelea grita mikan y se tira contra ella

MIKAN POV:

cuando me tiro junto a sumire yo ya sabia que se iva a mover mi idea es parecer muy torpe para cuando llege el momento indicado usar todo lo que tengo entonce me caigo al piso torpemente y digo:

-Auch.. eso dolió quédate quieta

-Creo que te has confiado demasiado seguro tu mama jamas te enseño, quizás ni siquiera tu mama te a querido por eso no te enseño a pelear

PRISCILAMIKAN-CHAN POV:

Cuando sumire termino de insultar a mikan ella empezo a correr hacia sumire con toda agilidad y empezo a golpearla muy mal, la pobre de sumire no sabia que cuando alguien habla sobre la mama de mikan cuando estan luchan ella no tiene piedad menos cuando se trata de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo

Hotaru le dijo a Ruka y Natsume hay que calmar a mikan o de lo contrario sumire terminara muy mal herida nadie puede hablar sobre su madre o sino ella se pone asi y señalo a mikan golpeando a sumire con toda su fuerza haciendo volteretas y terminado con patas mientra que la pobre de permy se intentaba cubrir y estaba toda golpeada

Detente Mikan grita Ruka

Eso es imposible Nogi ella no para hasta que la paren Hyuuga ayudame a separa A Mikan de souda antes que la mate

NATSUME POV:

Esa chica no parece tan inocente pensaba hasta que imai me llamo y me dijo que la ayude. Y ella dice:

-Escuchame bien hyuuga ella no parara por nada esta segada por la tristeza y el enojo que la idiota de souda trago pero es bastante castigo por hoy así que yo presionare este botón rojo que tengo esto la electrocutara pero se volverá a levanta y pegarle necesito que salgas corriendo y la agarres y no la sueltes por nada en este mundo aunque te golpee estas dispuesto pregunta ella

-Si no creo que una chica pueda ganarme le digo y ella presiona el botón

Entonces salgo corriendo hacia ella y la agarro cuando se cae al piso y la abrazo con fuerza apretándola mientra que ella intenta liberarse de mi agarre y escucho que ella solloza

Mientras sigo abrazándola voy soltándola y ella se va calmando y se levanta y todo el mundo ve su cara llorosa con sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar de repente empieza a caminar hacia Hotaru y ella grita :

-Agarrenla a su va a golpear de nuevo la cabeza , siempre pasa eso después de ese recuerdo

Empiezo a correr a su lado y la agarro justo cuando se desmaya y justo ella dice antes de desmayarse "si no soy Sakura quien soy.." yo la llevare al hospital le digo a los dema Ruka lleva a sumire necesita atención también

Imai quiero que me expliques a que te referias con todo lo que paso esta tarde y ella dice :

-Sera 500 rabitos con signos de dinero en sus ojo

-Hn bueno pero quiero explicaciones claras y respuesta a lo que yo pregunte le digo

-Entonce seran 800 rabitos ella dice y yo ruedo lo ojos

Entonces llevo a mikan al hospital junto con Hotaru y ella empieza a explicarme algunas cosas y otras dicen que son cosas intimas de mikan

MIKAN POV:

Antes de cerrar los ojos y desmayarme digo "si no soy Sakura quien soy.." y un recuerdo vuelve a mi mente

**Flashback**

_Mama a donde vas pregunta una pequeña morena de5 años y su madre le contesta :_

_-Mikan mami debe irse por negocios de trabajo que son peligrosos por eso debo dejarte con el abuelo pero algún día volveré por ti pero mientra tanto debes ser fuerte responde una hermosa mujer con ojos color miel y pelo color avella lago hasta la cintura_

_-MAMA ¿QUE ESTA PASANDO? grita la pequeña cuando escucha disparo y bombas hasta perros sigiendolas_

_-Mikan tu no eres una Sakura eres una Yu... dice la mujer adulta cuando fue agarrada por uno de los perseguidores entonce empuja a la pequeña entre unos arbustos y le envia un mensaje mentalmente escondete y busca ah el abuelo no me sigas y no te dejes atrapar y recuerdo realmente no era una Sakura eres una yu... y la mujer fue cortada y al niña ya no escucho esa voz en su cabeza_

_Entonces sale llorando ha buscar a su abuelo y ella al llegar le cuenta lo ocurrido y el abuelo la consuela pero desde ese dia ella jamas ah sido la misma_

**fin flashback**

* * *

**Y.. QUE LES PARECIO ESTE CAPITULO LO HIZE BIEN LARGO YA QUE ME EH TARDADO BASTANTE EN PUBLICAR ASI QUE LES PIDO MIL DISCULPAS Y SIGAN DEJANDO SUS REVIEWS E INPIRANDOME COMO ME E INPIRADO ESPERO MAÑANA PUBLICAR OTRO CAPITULO REVELANDO NUEVOS MISTERIO Y RECOMPENSAN DOLOS POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA AUNQUE EM AYA TARDADO**

**¿CUAL SERA EL FURUTURO DE MIKAN Y QUE PASARA CON ESA MUJER VOLVERA O HABRA MUERTO EN ESE MOMENTO Y.. EL PADRE QUE PASA CON EL? Nuevos misterios para el prox cap ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: ella es la chica que buscamos

**HOLA COMO VERA TAMBIÉN ESTOY APRENDIENDO A USA MEJOR FANFICTION ASÍ QUE CADA VEZ ESPERO MEJOR Y QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO**

* * *

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

MIKAN POV:

_Antes de cerrar los ojos y desmayarme digo "si no soy Sakura quien soy.." y un recuerdo vuelve a mi mente_

_**Flashback**_

_Mama a donde vas pregunta una pequeña morena de5 años y su madre le contesta :_

_-Mikan mami debe irse por negocios de trabajo que son peligrosos por eso debo dejarte con el abuelo pero algún día volveré por ti pero mientra tanto debes ser fuerte responde una hermosa mujer con ojos color miel y pelo color avella lago hasta la cintura_

_-MAMA ¿QUE ESTA PASANDO? grita la pequeña cuando escucha disparo y bombas hasta perros sigiendolas_

_-Mikan tu no eres una Sakura eres una Yu... dice la mujer adulta cuando fue agarrada por uno de los perseguidores entonce empuja a la pequeña entre unos arbustos y le envia un mensaje mentalmente escondete y busca ah el abuelo no me sigas y no te dejes atrapar y recuerdo realmente no era una Sakura eres una yu... y la mujer fue cortada y al niña ya no escucho esa voz en su cabeza_

_Entonces sale llorando ha buscar a su abuelo y ella al llegar le cuenta lo ocurrido y el abuelo la consuela pero desde ese dia ella jamas ah sido la misma_

_**fin flashback**_

**CAPITULO 6:** Ella es la chica que hemos buscado

MIKAN POV;

Cuando el recuerdo termina me despierto y trato de abrir los ojos lentamente... y entonces veo a Hotaru y Natsume hablando y escucho su conversación,mientras disimulo dormir y mientras hablan los recuerdos pasan por mi mente antes de llegar a la casa del abuelo esa noche que mama se fue...

**flashback:**

_-mama no te escucho que dijiste yo no soy una Sakura entonces quien soy yo realmente y quienes somo realmente... mikan intenta mandarle mensajes por su mente pero nada parece ha ver una barrera o algo anulando cualquier contacto con ella... puede ser.. que sea papa... entonces mami esta ah salvo.._

_entonces empiezo a correr y veo que otro grupo de perseguidores aparece e intenta agarrarme pero no parecen malos como los otros tienen algo diferente... y hay insignias en sus ropas y son GA... que significara.. mmm lo averiguare mas tarde _

_De repente un hombre sale de atras eh intenta agarrarme tiene el pelo color naranja y ojos creo que violetas creo que es de los que perseguían a mi mama  
entonces grito y el grupo con uniforme de GA aparece y empieza a pelear con el chico de pelo naranja_

_Un hombre se hacerca para sacarme del agarre de el chico que me agarro y usa como una magia como la mia mi mama dijo que hay gente como yo con esta especia de poder..._

_El me agarra y le dice al chico sueltala Reo ella ira Gakuen Alice con nosotros no la usaras para tus planes nosotros la protegeremos.._

_Luego salgo corriendo y los grupos quedan enfrentados._

_Entonces corro y corre pero como aun era pequeña y estaba asustada me tropiezo y me golpeo la cabeza y también cuando me caigo me esquinzo el pie.._

_Y aparece mi salvadora Hotaru y yo le digo:_

_-Hotaru me eh lastimado y se han llevado a mama y creo que papa volvió pero se fue con mama yo le digo_

_-Baka vamonos con tu abuelo antes que nos encuentren y no hagas ninguna pregunta hasta que llegemos.._

_Entonce nos subimos en un invento de Hotaru y ella me lleva con el abuelo_

**_fin_**

Hotaru pov:

Le cuento ha huyuga la historia de mikan la mayoría pero secretos siguen siendo secreto y entonces me doy cuenta que Mikan se hace la dormida aunque escucha toda nuestra conversación y me doy cuenta que los recuerdo empiezan a volver en su mente ya que sus lagrimas empizan a salir de sus ojos

Me levanto de repente y huyuga dice:

-Si ella se desperto porque nos no aviso esa idiota no sabe que hemos estado aqui esperando que se despierte.. tach dice natsume

-Ella es así cuando esta vulnerable no tiene ganas de nada sera mejor que la haga entrar en razon y se olvide de su pasado de vuelta antes que empeore

Entonces me levanto y saco mi baka-kun 500 y se lo disparo a ella en la dirección de la cara pero ella empieza esquivarlos entonces se vuelva normal de vuelta y dice:

-Mou Hotaru porque me estas disparando con esa cosa ella dice

-Este es el baka-kun 500 y esta hecho para bakas como tu que lloriquean que te avia dicho sobre ¿llorar? yo le respondo

-Manie Hotaru tu dijiste que me veo un 50% mas fea cuando lloro...dice ella y me saca la lengua

NATSUME POV:

Veo a imai dispararle y pienzo ella esta loca estamos en un hospital ella es una paciente... pero creo que el loco soy yo ya que veo la rapida recuperacion de Mikan

y entonces recuerdo la misión "secreta" que me dio persona y dejo a las dos amigas juntas..

Empiezo a saltar de árbol en árbol hasta llegar donde persona me cito:

-Persona ya sal y te contare todo lo que he averiguado de ella y entonces persona sale y dice:

-Muy bien mi gatito no esperaba menos de ti jeje dice persona con una sonrisa malvada

Entonces le cuento lo sucedido durante el combate y algunas cosas que me contó ima sobre la persecución que tuvo de niña y todo eso y veo que los ojos de persona se agrandan y luego vuelven a la normalidad y dice:

-Ella es la que hemos buscado hace 10 años y logro escaparce ella es una.. debo avisarle al director de la escuela media de inmediato Kuro-Neko vigila bien a esa gatita ella es muy importante no podemos dejar que nadie la atrape y luego el desaparece...

Y empizo a pensar quien es ella porque vale tanto y a que se refiere a que ella es una... tach no termino su frase. Entonce empiezo a ir a la clase de habilidad peligrosa ya que empieza dentro de poco el festival alice y cada uno debe estar en su clase

MIKAN POV:

Empiezo a caminar a mi clase de habilidad especial y les pregunto que es lo que aremos y tasubasa-sempai me responde:

-Nada nunca viene por aquí ya que la clase somática o de tecnología siempre gana

-Mou sempai ¿no podemos hacer algo? yo le responde

-Bueno mikan si encuentras algo en que podamos usar todas nuestras alices juntos lo haremos el dice

- YEI entonces hagamos un RPG yo le repondo y enotnce empizan los preparativos..

Luego mientra que camino a conseguir mas pintura escucho a anna y nonoko decir algo sobre que un cantante vendra al festival alice entonce le grito

-Hey anna nonoko por aqui y levanto mi mano llamándolas y ella vienen

-Hola mikan-chan ella responde y anna dice que pasa Mikan te has enteraro Reo mouri viene a cantar kya! ella grita

Luego de escuchar ha anna hablar me en ecuentro con Hotaru y me pide ayuda para ir a sacarle fotos a la super estrella para luego venderlas entonce mientras que caminamos por un tuvo arriva del esenario me resvalo y caigo pero.. no siento el golpe contra el pizo

Cuando abro los ojos me encuentro con los mismos ojos violetes y pelo naraja de hace 10 año...

* * *

**QUE LES PARECIO? BUENO LO PROMETIDO AQUI ESTA DOS CAPITULOS SEGUIDO!**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS DE michan-natsu Y hikaru LES AGRADESCO ME DIERON ANIMOS PARA PUBLICAR HOY! NOS VEMOS EN EL PROX CAP**

**PROXIMAMENTE CAP 7: Secuestro inesperado **


	7. Chapter 7: El secuestro de Reo

**HOLIS PERODON POR ACTUALIZAR TARDE DISFRUTEN EL CAP**

* * *

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

_Luego mientra que camino a conseguir mas pintura escucho a anna y nonoko decir algo sobre que un cantante vendra al festival alice entonce le grito_

_-Hey anna nonoko por aqui y levanto mi mano llamándolas y ella vienen_

_-Hola mikan-chan ella responde y anna dice que pasa Mikan te has enteraro Reo mouri viene a cantar kya! ella grita_

_Luego de escuchar ha anna hablar me en ecuentro con Hotaru y me pide ayuda para ir a sacarle fotos a la super estrella para luego venderlas entonce mientras que caminamos por un tuvo arriba del escenario me resbalo y caigo pero.. no siento el golpe contra el pizo_

_Cuando abro los ojos me encuentro con los mismos ojos violetas y pelo naranja de hace 10 año..._

**CAPITULO 6:**

MIKAN POV:

No puede ser verdad debo estar equivocada eso es...

Creo que todo el mundo nos esta mirando y de repente parece que en se arrodilla con migo ah upa creo que lo eh lastimado y entonces personas empiezan a subir al escenario para ayudarlo y luego creo que todo se vuelve negro

HOTARU POV:

Esta baka creo que si Reo no estuviera ahi a baja cantando se abria golpeado que baka es pero creo que el fue el que se lastimo

Entonces veo que los guardias sube y ayudan a reo pero parece que ah Mikan le hizo mal la caida y se desmayo sera mejor que valla al hospital

Mientras camino me encuentro con Nogi y le digo

-Hey Nogi ¿porque vas hacia el hospital?

-Hola Imai voy a ver ah Natsume es que lo enviaron a una mision y salio mal herido

-Gua solo pasaron 8 hs y termino una mision tan rapido . Bueno ya que tengo que ir a ver a Mikan esa baka se resbalo y cayo,después se desmayo

-Ha ya veo bueno vallamos juntos dice Ruka con una mirada tierna waa que estas pensando Hotaru vuelve me digo asi misma

Luego llegamos al hospital y me despido de Nogi y me voy junto a Mikan y la veo despierta

MIKAN POV:

Estoy aburrida y de repente veo ah Hotaru entrar y salto sobre ella y por alguna extraña razon no me golpea y le digo:

-Heu Hotaru te enteraste Natsume esta aqui tambien vamos a verlo si

-Bueno baka si estas mejor podríamos ir...

-Arigatou Hotaru

Mientras caminamos hacia la habitacion Hotaru se fue y me encontre con Permy y le digo:

-Hey permy tu tambien esta llendo a visitar a ¿Natsume? mientra que seguiamos caminando

-¿Como que permy? bueno no importa quiero ir a ver a mi natsume-kun

Mientras ivamos caminando escuchamos ruidos en la habitacion de natsume y nos metimos siguilosamente entonces vemos a la super estrella Reo Mauri secuestrar ha natsume

Casi grito pero permy me dijo que me calla o sino nos descubririan. Entonces empezamos a seguirlos y vimos que reo se estava despidiendo

Habia una multitud de fans y cruzamso entre ellos y salimos fuera de las puertas de Gakuen Alice y algunos profesores empezaron a seguirnos y permy tuvo una idea:

-Hey sakura ve y distrae a los maestro

-mou porque ¿yo? mejor ve tu..

-Hey sakura reacciona sino nos ponemos de acuerdo ahora natsume podría estar en aprietos

-Entonces hazme caso y usa tu alice gato-perro y persigamos a la limusina

-Hey no me mandes y si usare mi alice es obio que es mejor que el tuyo y mas util..

-Esta bien basta de peleas yo te sigo y dejemos nuestras peleas aqui esto no es juego es una mision... Entonces permy empezo ah saltar de arbol en arbol para que nadie nos vea y yo la seguí ágil mente

-De repente el auto para e intenta atacarnos entonces veo que un tipo se avalanca contra permy mientras estaba distraida y me voy enfrente de ella pero creo que me inyectan un somnífero porque luego todo se vuelve oscuro y escucho a permy gritar ¡Mikan cuidado!

**DESPUÉS DE VARIAS HORAS:**

Abro mis ojos lentamente y obsevo mi entorno en entonces noto que estamos en un lugar desconocido y... destras de una cajas que nos cubren y veo que me han atado las manos detras de la espalda y destras mio esta natsume mientras que permy esta en frente mio entonce la llamo y digo:

-Hey permy me escuchas debemos salir de aqui ahora antes que algo pero pase yo le digo bajo pero lo suficiente audible para ella

-Porfin despiertas Sakura si y mientra seguian inconciente escuche que reo esta aqui con muchos secues e intente usar mi alice pero hay una fuerte barrera ella responde

-Debemos escuchar lo que dicen y si viene ah vernos hacernos de las dormida y-fui cortada por la voz de Reo

-Mmm debemos esperar un poco mas de tiempo el barco llegara aqui a la 2 que interesante el gran Kuro-Neko esta aqui lo unico mejor seria tener tambien a shiro-neko jeje dice reo

-Bueno jefe nunca nadie sabe realmente la verdadera identidad de Shiro-Neko algunos dicen que es una mujer pero ultimamente ella desapareci reponde un guardia

-Y sabes lo mejor de todo esto es que nadie pero nadie sabe su identidad solo que tiene una mascara de gato blanco y se rumorea que la han transferido ah Gakuen Alice dice reo

-Sera que despierte pronto mi gatito dice reo agarrando la cara de Natsume y luego se acerca a mi y permy

-mmm que lindas gatitas en especial la morena creo que ella se parece ah alguien mejor me asegurare cuando ustedes despierten jejej dice reo y lugo nos deja y se aleja

Entonces cuando se aleja yo y permy abrimos los ojos y seguimos hablando:

-Hey permy debemos esperar ah que Natsume despierte pronto o estaremos en problemas d-iva ah decir algo cuando siento a Natsume moverse

-Hey en donde estamos frambuesas

-Per-pervertido como puede ser que estes siendo un pervertido en este momento bueno creo que no podemos hacer nada con tigo yo le digo

-Hm el dice

-Estamos en algun lugar en la cosata y debemos salir de aqui pero como... ah yase yo le digo y entonce me acuerdo de las orejeras de panda de Hotaru

Entonces prendo la orejeras y me comunico con Hotaru y ella responde por fin te conectaste baka

-Mou Hotaru tu sabes como soy yo.. bueno ahora a lo importante aqui hay una gran barrera y no podemos usar nuestras alice y cuando nos capturaron me inyectaron un somnifero con algo mas ya que me ha debilitado y mis alice no funcionan tan bien y estamos en algun puerto debemos salir de aqui ahora porque ellos quieren a Natsume yo le digo

-Escuchame Mikan deves tener cuidado de que nunca adivinen tu alice y dile a Natsume-Kun que intente quemar las sogas ya se que esta muy divilitado pero creo que el podra dice Naru

-Natsu-soy cortada y el dice Si ya he escuchado

-Y Mikan lo mas importante el dice mientras natsume logra quemar la soga y desatarse a el y luego me desata y yo hago lo mismo con permy -No escuches la voz de reo ya que e- dice Narumi pero fue cortado por reo ya que el me quita las orejedas y empieza ah hablar con el..

-Hey sempai como estas tanto tiempo creo que tengo ah tus alumnos el Gato negro y ahh alguien que se me hace conocida puede ser que ella sea la que buscamos hace 10 año Naru

-No te atrevas a tocar a mi alumnos Reo por- pero fue cortado ya que reo arroja el comunicado y dice:

-Haha muy impresionante niños.. pero eso no es suficiente para escapar de aqui... y tu el gato negro estas muy debil paar escapar

-Y ¿¡QUIEN ERES TU!? para decirnos que hacer y cuanta fuerza tenemos, ¿crees que nos rendiremos tan facil? deja de soñar le digo yo con furia

-He tranquila minina creo que no saves quien y deverias de tenerme miedo.. dice reo

-Lo mismo digo yo tampoco sabes quien soy y deberias tenerme miedo a mi y pongo una sonrisa burlona

-Ha bueno eso lo veremos pero creo que te han inyectado el veneno a ti y te quedara sin fuerzas dentro de muy poco creo que empezara a afectar tambien a tu alice jeje Makako baja la barrera debemos averiguar sus alice

Entonces el se acerco a Permy y le dijo dime cual es tu alice y entonce ella empezo a decir pre- pero la corte y le grite a reo:

-Deja de hacer eso ella no te dira nada entonces el se rie y permy empezo a volver a la normalidad

-Creo que devo empezar lavandole la cabeza a el gato negro dice reo y se empieza ah hacercarse a Natsume y le dice: cual es la diferencia de trabajar para la organizacion la academia total son kos mismos trabaja solo que la aao trabaja contra la acede- y me avalanso sobre Natsume y le grito a reo

-Porque Natsume deve escuchar tus mentira ya dejanos en paz no te escucharemos yo le digo entonces el dice :

-Bueno pequeña creo que nunca te ah afectado mi voz asi que era una nulificadora he.. eso no me da mie asi..que eres valiente niña y una muy bonita te gustaria ser ¿mi novia?

-Jajaja que gracioso reo no crees que soy parecida ah alguien dime a ah quien me parezco

-Mmm bueno puedo responder a tu pregunta si te acecas te lo dire al oido entonces me paro y me hacerco ah el y el me susurra al oido te are mia y entonce me besa y yo intento liverar pateandolo en la ingle

-Hey gatita tranquila dice el no querias saver ah quien te mareces me dice el riendo

-Que asco me beso un pervertido grito yo y me pongo furiosa y le grito dime quien soy si lo sabes y empieso a marearme

-Ha veo que ya ah empezado a afectarte no deverias de tener la misma fuerza dice el y luego se acerca a mi e intenta agarrarme pero natsume le arroja con algo y me tira junto ah el aun no tiene la fuerza suficiente y luego reo se rie y se aleja por un momento

-No crei que esto me afectara tonto yo les digo y el dice:

-yo los distrigo y ustedes escapen

* * *

**HOLIS LES MANDO SALUDOS ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO MAÑANA MIERCOLES TAMBN SUBO OTRO CAP XQ EL DOM NO SUBI NINGUNO Y LES PIDO PERDON POR EL RETRASO DISFRUTENLO  
**

**Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ME DIERON FUERZAS**


	8. Chapter 8: Sentimientos descubiertos

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

_-Hey gatita tranquila dice el no querias saver ah quien te mareces me dice el riendo_

_-Que asco me beso un pervertido grito yo y me pongo furiosa y le grito dime quien soy si lo sabes y empieso a marearme_

_-Ha veo que ya ah empezado a afectarte no deverias de tener la misma fuerza dice el y luego se acerca a mi e intenta agarrarme pero natsume le arroja con algo y me tira junto ah el aun no tiene la fuerza suficiente y luego reo se rie y se aleja por un momento_

_-No crei que esto me afectara tonto yo les digo y el dice:_

_-yo los distrigo y ustedes escapen_

**CAPITULO 8:**

NATSUME POV:

Me enfuresi demasiado cuando ese idiota besa a Mikan que ya eh creado un pla de escape y dije:

-Yo los distrigo y ustedes escapen les digo

-No podemos dejarte no creas que te aremos caso dice mikan

-Haran los que yo digan vinieron aqui por mi entonces la sacare de aqui asique cuando me pare ustedes deven irse y sin peros Mikan y la miro con una mirada cortante

-ESTA BIEN ella responde

Entonces yo me paro y me agarro de una de las cajas para sostenerme y le digo :

-si intentan dar un paso los rostizare y prendo una llama en mi mano y reo se acerca y dice no tienes tanta fuerza y yo les rospondo ¿quieres probarme? y reo grita:

-Todos quietos y no se muevan y dejen salir a las chicas y mikan y sumire salen corriendo

MIKAN POV:

Permy creo que no devimos dejar a Natsume solo creo que el ara algo loco yo le digo ah permi y ella dice:

-Natsume-ku es muy fuerte el podra hacer algo

Entonces empiezo a sentir algo malo en la boca de mi garganta y pienso algo malo va ah pasar si dejo a Natsume entonces me doy la vuelta y vuelvo corriendo ah Natsume y le grito a Permy:

-Hey permy voy a abuscar a natsume ve ah buscar a la academia y trae refuerzos le digo mientras trato de correr lo mas que puedo para llegar a natsume

Mientras corro cada vez me hacerco mas y cuando llego salto a Natsume y le digo:

-¿¡Estas loco, quieres matarte!? y que pasa por esa cabeza tuya yo le grite y el dice:

-Que baka eres ahora estamos lo dos atrapado quizas los pueda seguir distrayendo y tu puede es- Ni se te ocurra le digo yo saldremos juntos le respondo

-Ahh Mikan que mal eres mi amor platonico yo quisiera que estes conmigo y entonces el se acerca y le dice ah natsume desanimo con su voz de feromonas alice

Entonces deja ah si equipo desanimado sin fuerza y tambien a Natsume entonce lo agarro y pongo un brazo sobre mis hombos y agarros su otro brazo y empezamos a caminar y entonces escuchamos que nos seguian y nos acecamos ah un luga donde parece un pequeño sotano con escaleras y nos caemos ah dentro y el dice:

-Vete ahora asi podras escapar debes de tener la fuerza para salir tu sola

-No te dejare si te dejase todo seria envano y todos se decepcionarian entonces me paro y agarro un palo y digo:

-Volvamos a la academia juntos

Entonces vea un hombre gritar estan ahi abajo y subo la escalera deprasa y los golpeo con el palo entonces uso mi alice secreto y empizo a lanzar estrllas de hielo y gritan tiene dos alices y un hombre agarra ah Natsum y yo intento golpearlo pero reo aparece y me agarra he intenta capturarme pero entonces escucho gritar algo a natsume pero todo se empieza a poner negro

NATSUME POV:

Veo como Mikan intenta con todas sus fuerza pelear pero me agarra un hombre y ella intenata quitarme de sus garras pero reo aparece y ella se desmaya en ese momento y entonce yo grito y armo una explocion pero algo raro aparece Mikan emite una luz blanca y nos mantine a salgo

Luego veo a Permy gritar a Nosotros y veo tambien a Anduo y arada corriendo hacia nosotros entonces Veo a Narumi venir y capturar ah Reo y dice que el empezara ah ir ah alice acedemia que el se havia escapado de ahi

Entonces pienso en Mikan y digo:

-Hay que sacar a Mikan de aqui o de lo contrario morira ya que le han inyectado un veneno reo dime que es lo que le has puesto

-Averigualo Kuro-Neko el me dice

Luego de una Hora MIkan sigue igual y llegamos a la acedia y empiza ah buscar ah Imai y la encuenro con Ruka pero antes de entrar ah la habitacion la escucho decir si y ruka se le acerca y la besa

Entonces entro y les digo:

-Hm no esperaba esto pero bueno Imai te necesitan en el hospital y ella dice

-Pense que te habian capturado y Mikan fue tras de ti donde esta ella responde Imai

-Ella es la paciente y le han puesto Algun veneno necesitamos la cura

Entonces Imai va corriendo en su habitacion y saca un frasco muy pequeño de 1cm de diametro y 3 cm de lago con un liquido blanco y luego va al hospital y se lo da ah Mikan

Veo que mikan vuelve a su color natural poco ah poco y luego de un dia esta bien devuelta

MIKAN POV :

Cuando me despierto encuentro a todos en la sala entonces veo ah Reo entrar y grito :

-AHH un pervertido esta enrando en mi habitacion y Hotaru saca su baka-kun y me dispara pero me corro agil mente y el dice:

-Hay mi hermosa gatita ya esta mejor que bien no te gustaria salier en un paseo con migo

-No, prefiero que me vuelvas a envenenar antes que eso. Mientras la puerta se abre revelando ah Natsume y Ruka y el dice:

-Polka que hace este idiota aqui con los dientes apretado y sus ojos carmesis en llamas

-El solo entro y me invito ah salir yo le respondo tranquilamente

NATSUME POV:

Entro en la habitacion de polca y veo ah ese idiota de Reo con una cara seductura hablando con ella eso me molesta y digo:

-Polkaque hace este idiota aqui mientras que por dentro me enojo y mis ojos se prenden llamas

-El solo entro y me invito ah salir ella lo dice lo mas normalmente y eso me hace enojar y pensar en la respuesta que ella era capaz de decirles

-Y que le has dicho ah este idiota y porque lo dice tan normal lo trato de decir sin que noten mi enojo

-Bueno yo le dije que si no creo que sea una mala idea ella responde entonces yo me enojo y le grito:

-Estas loca Polka no sabes que ese chico de ahi digo señalandolo es un imbecil tu no iras a ningun lado y ahora mismo yo mismo te llevare a tu habitacion

RUKA POV:

Cuando entramos vi al chico del cual Natsume me havia hablado en ese momento el me dijo que se enamoro de Sakura..

**Flashback:**

_Ruka ese tipo ya me tiene arto de solo pensar que beso a Mikan me vuelve loco y no tengo idea de que me pasa porque siento esto cuando estoy con ella dice Natsume_

_Porque ella es distinta ah todas las otras chicas porque.. siento que debo protegerla porque quize matar a ese bastardo cuando la beso y porque la amo cuando pone esa sonrisa  
_

_En su cara dijo Natsume_

_Entonces to me empiezo ah reir y le digo:  
_

_-jaja amigo jamas te imagine enamorado y entonces empieso a correr y natsume me sigue y el grita:_

_-Esto no se lo puedes decir ah nadie nisiquiera a tu novia I-M-A-I el dice marcando cara letra y yo me ruborizo_

**fin **

MIKAN POV:

Veo que natsume se altera por lo que le digo aunque me pone contenta nose porque y le digo:

-Natsume tranquilizate yo jamas saldria con un pervertido

-Ahh bueno mi hermosa Naranja nos vemos en clase quieres que te acompañe a tu habitacion dice Reo pero Natsume salta y dice:

-No necesitas hacer eso yo la llevo dice Natsume y se acerca a mi y me agarra al estilo Novia

-Nat-Nat-Natsume baja yo puedo caminar estoy bien pervertifo asique sueltame yo le grito pero el sigue caminando

Mientras que el me lleva en sus brazos siento que mi corazon empieza a latir y mi cara se pone roja entonces oculto mi rubor con mi flequillo

Dios porque debo enamorarme de el soy una boba si el no debe de sentir nada por mi es que nose que pensar es que... es que yo lo amo Hotaru me lo aseguro... continuara...

* * *

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y LES HAGO UNA PREGUNTA:**

**¿QUIEREN LOS CAPITULOS ASI DE LAROS O MAS CORTOS ? ES QUE ME DEJO LLEVAR CUANDO ESCRIBO PERDON **

**LES AGRADESCO POR DEJAR SUS REVIEWS GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO:  
**

**ME ENAMORE DE TI GRACIAS POR TU REVIEWS Y SI TIENES RAZON TENIA MAS ACCION JEJE ES QUE ME GUSTA LA ACCION Y EL ROMANCE**

**MELT-CHAN GRACIAS POR AVER COMENTADO ME DAS ANIMOS :)**

** TE DOY GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y SEGUIR APOYANDOME Y PERDON POR NO AVERTE AGRADECIDO ANTES ME HAVIA RETRASADO**

**HIKARI-CHAN LOVE TAMBN ME DISCULPO POR AVERME ATRASADO Y TE AGRADESCO QUE ME SIGUAS**

**MICHAN-NATSU GRACIAS Y PERDON POR EL RETRASO EN AGREDECETE ME ENCANTA CUANDO COMENTAS PORFIS SIGUE APOYANDO :)**

**BUENO ES TODO POR HOY POR AHI HA LA NOCHE LO VUELVO A ACTUALIZAR **


	9. Chapter 9:Soy Yukihara

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

_-Ahh bueno mi hermosa Naranja nos vemos en clase quieres que te acompañe a tu habitacion dice Reo pero Natsume salta y dice:_

-No necesitas hacer eso yo la llevo dice Natsume y se acerca a mi y me agarra al estilo Novia

-Nat-Nat-Natsume baja yo puedo caminar estoy bien pervertifo asique sueltame yo le grito pero el sigue caminando

Mientras que el me lleva en sus brazos siento que mi corazon empieza a latir y mi cara se pone roja entonces oculto mi rubor con mi flequillo

Dios porque debo enamorarme de el soy una boba si el no debe de sentir nada por mi es que nose que pensar es que... es que yo lo amo Hotaru me lo aseguro... continuara...

**CAPITULO 9:NATSUME CELOSO**

MIKAN POV:

Llegamos ah mi habitacion y Natsume dice:

-Hey polka apresurate a cambiarte a llegaremos tarde ah clases solo tienes una hora

-¿llegaremos? yo le pregunto confundida

-Si polka Imai me mataria si te dejara ir sola con ese idiota cerca dice Natsume

Entonces entro en mi cuarto tomo un baño y empiezo a pensar...

Porque me tiene que gustar ese Pervertido de Natsume waaa ya no aguanto mas...luego de 30 min salgo del baño y me visto en una 10 min con mi uniform y salgo por la puerta y encuentro a Natsume apoyado en la pared y creo que aun estoy medio devil y casi me desmayo pero el me sujeta y me dice:

-No deves esforzarte polka yo te llevo.. pero tengo una duda que quiero que me contestes dice el y me acorrala contra la pared

-Que quieres que te responda le digo yo esperando que no haya descubierto

-Escuchame bien cerezas dice el y me pongo a pensar y pienso y me doy cuenta entonces grito:

-Per-Pervertido que es lo que dijiste pregunta rapido que se nos hace tarde yo le digo ruborizada

-Primero que es eso de que no eres una Sakura cuando te desmayaste y segundo cuando estuvimos con reo dijiste alices y tu solo dijiste el de anulacion cual es el otro.. dijo el poniendo una mirada seria

-No creo que pueda contestar ninguna de tus preguntas sino revelaria mi identidad lo siento yo le contesto entonces el se enoja y dice:

-Si no me dices quien eres entonces lo averiguare pero solo sera peor para ti si lo averiguo y se lo cuento a persona entonces yo abro lo ojos sorprendida y digo

-No te atreverias estaria en muchos problemas solo espera un tiempo y dejame confiar mas en ti perdoname Natsume yo le digo entonces el me carga estilo prncesa y me lleva ah clases

Cuando llegamos yo le digo Natsume todo el mundo nos esta mirando y el dice Hm.. entonces se hacerca a nuestro banco y me deja ahi y una chica rubia se hacerca a mi y me dice:

-Quien te crees para entrar con mi Natsume-Kun asi el es mio. Tu alguien de la clase especial meterte conmigo una chica de la clase peligrosa estas en problemas niñas dice ella e intenta pegarme pero yo estaba muy debil entonces ella nose uede mover y yo grito:

-Tsubasa-sempai y voy corriendo hacia el es mi profe de habilidad especial y me carga coma ah una nenita y entonces le digo

-Sempai esa chica rubia mala quiere oegarme cuando yo estoy indefenza entonces veo a Natsume hacercarse ah nosostros y decir

-Quien eres tu y que esats haciendo con polka tan pegada a ti dice Natsueme Prendiendo una llama en su mano

-Ha tu deves de ser el novio de Mikan-chan dice Tasubasa

-Sempai el es mi amigo Natsume y Natsume el es Tsubasa mi sempai en habilidad especial yo les digo entonces Narumi entra por la puerta y dice:

-Bueno bueno mis hermosos Alumnos hoy tendran un nuevo compañero de clases y Andou nos acompañara una semana para cuidar a mikan devido a cosas que han estado sucediendo dice Narumi muy alegremente

Entonces todos nos sentamos en nuestros lugares empezamos las clases y hubo un pequeño cambio de lugares en nuestro banco eramos natsume yo y tasubasa y en el segundo eran Ruka Hotaru y Reo si reo

Las horas pasaron normalmente hata que llego la hora de jin-jin ya que mientras trascurria su clase alguien llamo ah su puerta y nadie interrumpe su clase si no quiere bajar su nivel de estrella o estar castigado entonces jin-jin- grita:

-Quien tiene el descaro de interrumpir mi clase entonces una niñita de unos 5 años entra y grita:

-quiero ver a mi onee-chan dijo una niña pequeña con una capa blanca que llevava marcado en letras doradas Yukihara

Entonces Jino sin darse la vuelta le dice niña acercate aqui rapido y diame su nombre completo ahora grita furioso jin-jin

La niña pequeña me hace recordar a mi ya que se parece demaciado a mi de pequeña solo que con los ojos verde y el pelo un poco mas claro como el color de pelo de mi papa...

La niña entra alegremente y jin-jin se da la vuelta y abre los ojos sorprendido y la niña dice:

-Soy Nanami Yukihara y quiero encontrar a mi onee-chan y aprender de ella mi mama dijo que estaria aqui

Toda la clase se queda sorprendida entonces yo le pregunto a Natsume que esta ami lado y parecia medio sorprendido

-Ne Natsume quien es esa niña que todos quedaron sorprendidos ah el escuchar Yukihara pregunto yo media confundida

-Bueno Polca como te abras dado cuenta esta escuela es de espias especial y los Yukihara son la mejor familia la Nº1 asique realmente nose que hace aqui esa niña y tampoco se de alguien que pelee tan bien como para ser un Yukihara almenos que tu.. no mejor dejalo dice Natsume aunque me confunde un poco

NATSUME POV

Ahora que me pono ah pensar esa vez que mikan se desmayo dijo que no era una Sakura y ella pelea tan bien como yo podria se una Yukihara nahh creo que estoy imainando cosa

Pero de repente la niña vuelve ah hablar:

-Bueno como he dicho quiero ver a mi onee-cha dice Yukihara

-Bu-bueno señorita Yukihara aqui no hay ninun Yukihara y la unica chica que pelea ah el nivel de un Yukihara es Mikan Sakura

-Yeah ella no sabe que es un Yukiara. Mikan Sakura es mi hermana mi madre es Yuka y Azumi Sakura es mi padre en ese tiempo eramos perseuidos asque tenian apellidos falsos

-Per-Perdon osea que Sakura no es Sakura y es una Yukihara señorita con eso no se juega dice jin-jin

Entonce veo a polka que las lagrimas sales de sus ojos y que ella susurra algo y se levanta y dice:

-Porfavor no juege con migo porfavor no aguanto mas mentiras dice mikan entonce veo ah una mujer hacercarse poco a poco a mikan y abrazarla y decirle al oido

-Lo siento pequeña Mikan te he abandonado mucho tiempo pero ahora debemos irnos podrias estar en problemas y entonces yo salto y digo:

-No se la pueden llevar como si nada ella no tiene permiso del director aparte nadie puede salir hasta graduarse digo yo y Imai se levanta y dice:

-Mikan una guerra se esta desatando porti es hora de que lo sepas que es la que vas ah hacer escapar con tu familia o uniter a la pelea dice Imai

-Yo...Yo dice Mikan **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**QUE LES PARECEIO QUERIDOS LECTORES PORFAVOR RESPONDAN LA PREGUNTA QUE LES HIZE ANTES Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS AH LO PROM ETIDO DICHO ESTOY PUBLI8ICANDO 23:50 EN PUNTO BEY BEY ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS  
**


	10. Chapter 10: La decicion

** CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

_-Lo siento pequeña Mikan te he abandonado mucho tiempo pero ahora debemos irnos podrias estar en problemas y entonces yo salto y digo:_

_-No se la pueden llevar como si nada ella no tiene permiso del director aparte nadie puede salir hasta graduarse digo yo y Imai se levanta y dice:_

_-Mikan una guerra se esta desatando porti es hora de que lo sepas que es la que vas ah hacer escapar con tu familia o uniter a la pelea dice Imai_

_-Yo...Yo dice Mikan _

**CAPITULO 10: La decicion...**

MIKAN POV:

Todo pasa por mi mente y me da vuelta que es lo que esta pansando. Yo... yo no lo entiendo por favor que alguien me explique ya nose que hacer como puede ser que nunca me diera cuenta e vivido una mentira como puede ser que Hotaru lo sepa y yo no... pienso mientras lagrimas fluyen, dentro mio me asusto porque nose que hacer entonce digo:

-¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos? y mi cara se vuelve seria pero aun fluyen lagrimas...

-Mikan... mi mama dice con una dulze voz aun tenies una semana para elegir lo que haremos. dice ella

-Bueno ya que tenemos la atencion de todos vamos ah ablar con todos en este momenta dice el director Yukiara

-En este momento la Academia esta en guerra no solo por Mikan sino tambien por Shiro-Neko y Kuro-Neko nuestros agentes mas fuertes aunque sus identidades no seran reveladas aun necesito saver quienes van a ayudar en todo momento aparte que los mejores alumnos en habilidades estan en esta clase

Entonces todos empiezan ah hablar y de apoco solo los mejores se van parando y eso son.. Permy,Anna,Nonoko,Hotaru.. Luna y aparece tambien Misaki y de los chicos Yuu,Ruka,Tsubasa,Kitsumi,Koko y... Natsume y claro yo ya estaba parada

Derrepente se acerca Tsubasa y dice es tiempo ya dentro de poco sabras quien eres y se acerca ah mi y me inyecta una vacuna y todo se vuelve Negro entonces recuerdos vienen a mi mente:

**_Flashback_**

_Hey abuelo quien es el grita una pequeña morena señalando a un niño de unos 12 años de edad con el pelo azul.._

_Mikan dice un hombre mayor es hora de que sepas la verdad tu madre era Shiro-Neko y sin ella este mundo estaria inseguro tu eres su hija y necesitas tumas su responsabilidad se que solo tienes 5 años pero perteneces a una de las mejores familias espias aunque no pueda decirte quien eres te puedo asegurar que tu seras mejor que ella porque tienes su mismas determinacion desde hoy practicaras con ese niño y se llama tsubasa anduo dice el abuelo  
_

_Entonces la niña sale corriendo y dice porque no puedo saver quien soy entonces aparece un niño de pelo color naranja y ojos violetas como su mejor amiga y decie hey porque corres entonce la pequeña morena para y le responde ¿porque quieres saver?_

_Entonces el niño dice yo soy uno de los que te persiguo el dia que tu madre te abandono y entonces la morena se estremece y dice era un hombre no un niño el que me perseguia pero como es posible si.. Entonce el niño saca un caramelo extraño y se lo pone en la boca entonces crece como aquel hombre de aquella noche la cual su madre desaparecio_

_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa grita la niña cuando el agresor intenta agarrarla entonces el niño de pelo azul llega corriendo y empieza a pelear con el hombre de repente el hombre dice algo y niño de pelo azul queda sin fuerza y le dice a pequeña morena corre entonces..._

_La pequeña morena dice no te dejare y de repente emite una luz blanca alrededor de ellos que hace que el niño de pelo azul y mirada divertida se pare y piza... la sombra de el hombre de pelo naranja entonce se queda inmovil y la more pone una expresion e confusion en su cara_

_Luego de quella lucha con su agresor la pequella esta llena de dudas y el muchacho al darse cuenta le dice te contare todo lo que esta pasando pero deves prometerme que no volveras a salir corriendo y la pequeña asiente con la cabeza entonce el niño de pelo azul empieza ah ablar:  
_

_Bueno la luz blanca que emitiste es tu alicea, un alice es un poder especial que solo muy pocos poseen y tu y yo lo poseemos con aquel niño hay un lugar llamado Gakuen Alice de hay vengo yo en secreto ellos no deven de saver que estoy contifgo y la morena pregunta ¿porque?_

_Es que tu eres muy importante y si ellos savan de tu existencia pueden utilizarte para sus planes por el mom ento es mas seguro que este aqui y no alli responde el peli azul oki dice la morenita_

_Luego de aquella charla la morena y el peli azul practicaron durante 3 años sin descanzar y luego ella se convirtio en Shiro-Neko a sus 8 años mas tarde a los 9 años el peli azul desaparecio de al lado de aquella morena pero tambien de su memoria sin darse cuenta ella lo olvido porque fue como un hermano para ella cuando mas sola se sentia pero a los nueve años cuando ella ya era fuerte el desaparecio pero ella se sintio desprotegida en ese momento y eligio olvidar a ese niño hasta el dia de Hoy en que lo volvio a ver pero aun asi no lo reconocio.._

**_fin_**

NATSUME POV:

Veo ah anduo acercarse a mikan con un jerinja y le grito pero ya era tarde ya le habia inyectado un liquido blanco como el que Imai nos mostro una vez entonce me acerco a el y le digo:

-Hey que estas haciendo Anju le respondo enojado por cargar ah mi Mikan y el responde:

-La llevo ah su cuarto ella cuando despierte recordara todo lo que sello en su memoria y sabra tambien quien soy yo y su pasado

Mientras que caminamos en silencia ah la habitacion de Polka nos cruzamos con sus padres y su padre me observaba de arriba ah abajo y su hermanita grito :

-Tu eres Natsume Huyuga el novio de mi onee-chan y yo me sorprendo pero no lo demuestro y digo:

-¿Porque crees eso?

-Muy simple te veias muy preocupado por mi onee-chan y como le dijiste a Tasubasa-sempai "mi Mikan." lo dijo poniendo una cara picara y entonces pienso:

Esta niña es mucho mas inteligente que Polka... y interrumpe mis pensamientos y dice:

-¿Que significa Polka? con cara confundida dice la niña

-Tu puedes leer la mente le contesto y ella dice:

-Mmm pense que te darias cuenta mas rapido ya que.. donde esta mi onee-chan dice con ojos de cachorro y digo

-La hemos dejado en su habitacion vamos yo te llego le digo y la cargo a upa y ella pone una sonrisa

Cuando llegamos ah la habitacion entramos y Polka se estaba despertando y nos mira de repente siento a dos personas atras

-Ya has decidido dice Azumi

-Sabiamos que esa iva ah ser tu decicion dice Yukiara

-Si onee-chan vamos a pelear dice la niña

-Mama,papa y Nanami estoy lista para esta guerra responde Mikan

* * *

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE QUIZAS EN UNOS CAPITULOS MAS YA TERMINE MI FANFICTION Y ESTOY ESCIBIENDO UNO NUEVO DE VACACIONES LES DIRE COMO SE LLA EN EL PROXIMO CAP Y LE AGRADESCO AH me enamore de ti POR ESTAR SIGUIENDOME COMO NADIE ME ESTUBO ESCRIBIENDO ME SENTIA MALL PERO ME VOLVISTE AH ANIMAR ASI QUE TE AGRADEZCO  
**


	11. Chapter 11:¿Entrenamiento y Amor?

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

_Cuando llegamos ah la habitacion entramos y Polka se estaba despertando y nos mira de repente siento a dos personas atras_

_-Ya has decidido dice Azumi_

_-Sabiamos que esa iva ah ser tu decicion dice Yukiara_

_-Si onee-chan vamos a pelear dice la niña_

_-Mama,papa y Nanami estoy lista para esta guerra responde Mikan_

**CAPITULO 11: Empieza el verdadero entrenamiento**

Me levanto ah eso de las 5:00 AM en punto ya que hoy las clases empezarian ah las 6:00 porque dijieron que ivamos ah cancelar las clases y tener entrenamiento todos asique me duche y sali en 20min luego me vesti con una musculosa negra y un pantalon largo y botas militares

Hoy tendriamos una clase especial con nuestras parejas para hacer piedras alice e intercambiarlas si queriamos ya que mi alice es fuerte muchos querran emparejarse con migo para intercambiarla ya que tambien hay una tradicion que me conto Anna antes :

**Flasback:**

-Hey Mikan que bien que ya estas mejor dice Anna

-Si gracias por venir y preocuparte

-Narumi-Sensei dijo que te avisara que mañana no tendremos clases sino entrenamiento especial y aprenderemos ah hacer piedras alices y es una tradicion intercambiarlas con la persona que amas y seran como prometidos dijo Anna

-Pero... yo nose ah quien darsela le digo yo

-Kyaaa dasela ah Huyuga

**Fin**

Ah de solo pensar eso no se que voy ah hacer realmente este entrenamiento va ah empezar una vez que yo hable con Natsume... pero necesito mas nose o menos nose que cosa ahhhh de solo pensarlo pensar, en el me da mariposas en el estomago y me pone la cara rojo

Cuando llego voy viendo que todos estan sentados en sus acientos y Narumi esta parado al frente cuando llego me siento en mi lugar de siempre solo faltan pocas personas

Despues de 10min todos havian llegado puntualmente y estaban todos muy silenciosos y callados seguro que esto iva ah ser un tema muy serio y estonces Narumi hablo:

-Bueno mi queridos alumnos como todos saver que apartir de hoy empieza el entrenamiento y necesitos que todos esten con sus parejas y otra cosa las niñas no pueden dormir solas en su habitacion y podrian estar baja un ataque sorprensa asique las niñas iran ah la habitacion de su pareja y asi tambn los niños no estan solo

De repente un niño levanta la mano y dice:

-Como podriamos hacer eso los niños somos mas fuertes que las niñas y ellas nunca han peleado

-No tiene nada que ver Shiro-Neko es una mujer y es mas fuerte que Kuro-Neko grita una niña

-Tranquilos mis niños dice Narumi-Sensei bueno ya que estamos hablan de este tema tiene una hora para que las chicas vayan con sus parejas y esta prohibito que esten solas no podemos permitir que nadie sea secuestrado la barrera alice se ah devilitado y nos encontraremos todos en los bosques del norte en ese plazo

Entonces me levanto y veo que Narumi empieza ah llamas ah las parejas para ir ah las habitaciones y creo que Natsume esta muy callado

NATSUME POV:

No puedo dejar de pensar en Mikan desde que entro en el aula estoy pensando seria mente miestras que escucho al profesor gay de Narumi

Hasta que escuche que las parejas son chicas deven ir ah dormir en las habitaciones de los chicos y entonces me pongo ah pensar

Bueno por lo menos ahora Mikan estara ah salvo con migo y yo sere quien la proteja porque ella es mia, bueno mejor dicho sera mia y no de ese idiota de Mouri y entonces escuhco la pelea de los chicos contra chicas y lo ignoro mientras sigo pensando en Mikan

De repense Naru-gay empieza ah llamar ah las parejas:

-Anna y yuu ;-Nonoko y Kitsumi ;-Sumire y Koko ; -Ruka y Hotaru luego escucho mi nombre ,el del polka y.. el de Reo Mouri el idiota

-Sensei pero uste dijo de dos no de tres dijo polka y yo asenti y el gay contesto:

-Ah mikan-chan ustedes son el unico equipo de tres y elegan que habitacion desean usar el de reo-kun o natsume-kun dijo poniendo una cara sonriente y yo dije

-Tsk iremos ah mi habitacion dije yo con cara enojada

Mikan POV:

Mientras caminavamos por el pasillo estaba un incomodo silencio hasta que natsume hablo:

-Mouri ve ah traer tus cosas y esperanos en la puerta de mi habitacion yo acompaño a Mikan para que no este sola

-Pero Natsume no es bueno que el este solo yo le digo y el frunce el seño

-Entonces dejenme ir con Nogi luego pasenme ah buscar ah su habitacion dice reo

-Hn responde Natsume

-Nos vemos mi hermosa dama dice reo y me da un beso en la mejilla por sorpresa y yo me sonrojo pensando que si fuera Natsume que sentiria

Mientras caminamos ah la habitacion empezamos ha hablar hasta llegar alli entramos ah mi habitacion y le dije ah natsume si queria esperar y entonces me acorralo contra la pared y dijo:

-Yo ya no agunto mas Mikan por favor mirame ah los ojos y dime que sientes y cuando lo mire mi corazon empezo a latir y le dije:

-Por favor no jueges con migo le digo miestras mis lagrimas brotan esto es un sueño no puede ser verdad solo esta jugando con migo me digo

-Mikan Ya no agunto mas este impulso que siento por besarte que seas mia y de nadie ma solo se mi Mikan..

-Yo..Yo tambien natsume y entonces siento que me agarra de la cintura y me besa y entonces siento que mi corazon va ah explotar mi cara se vuelve roja y entonces me aparto para respirar y le digo:

-Natsume devemos ir a tu habitacion ah dejar mis cosas

-Hm ah tu hermanita dice que soy tu novio.. dice Natsume mientras estoy levantando una caja grande y entonces

-Q-Q-QUE yo que quieres que haga yo le digo casi dejando caer la caja

-Mmm solo quiero que me des tu piedra alice despues del entrenamiento de hoy

-Bueno no tengo problema yo le digo mientras llegamos ah si habitacion y dejamos todas mis cosa

Luego fuimos ah la habitacion de Ruka-pyon que estaba con hotaru y reo esperandonos y entonces digo:

-Ruka-pyon mas te vale cuidar bien ah mi Hotaru yo le digo

-Sa-Sakura co-como sabes eso me dice ruka poniendoce rojo

-jaja Ruka-pyon esta rojo yo les digo

-Tu no hables baka tengo una esena donde tu estas colorada con natsume acorranlandote hace un momento dice hotaru poniendo una risa malvada

-Mou Hotaru yo solo te estoy cuidando

-Yo tambien baka y Huyuga ten guidado con lo que le hace a Mikan en la noche tengo camaras por todos lados dice hotaru mirandolo con una mirada azecina

-Hm dice Natsume

Entonces todos nos dirijimos al bosque del norte y cuando llegamos aparte de narumi-sensei tambien estaba persona y comenzaron ah hablar:

-Bueno yo soy Persona el profesor de la habilidad peligro y eh oido hablar que las chicas nunca han peleado pero eso es mentira en realidad las chicas son mejores aveces aver.. que chico se ofrese para demostrar cuan bueno es..

-Yo dice Reo y se levanta y va hacia persona

-Bueno ahora una chica dice persona y parece que nadie se atrevia entonces me miro y dijo tu ven aqui

-¿Yo? le digo haciendome la inofensa

-Si tu parate antes de demostrar que las chicas son deviles

Luego me paro enfrentando ah Reo y le digo sin piedad y se rie claro flor de Skura miestras esperamos a persona que diga ya todos miran cada movimiento

Ya grita persona entonce empezamos ah combatir cuerpo a cuerpo le lanzo una patada y el la esquiva y me agarra del pie entonces intenta pegarme en la rodilla con un puño y yo me tiro de espaldas y le pateo en la cara y el cae luego empieza ah intentar golpearme y Persona grita uses sus alices y de repente reo grita Huyuga ataca ah Mikan y una sonrisa malvada se forma en su rostro

Natsume empieza ah atacarme con fuego y yo lo anulo entonces empieza ah combatir con migo y tampien con reo a la vez pero me tropiezo y grito hay me eh lastimado entonces Natsume se acerca y lo toco anulado el control de reo y al hacercace reo para ayudarme lo golpeo en la cara y lo tumbo al pizo gritando las chicas ganan

Persona se acerca y dice muy bien Shiro-neko sigues en forma tu enseñaras ah tu grupo de chicas y Kuro-neko ven aqui tu enseñale a los chicos

Luego de aver enseñado ah los chicos y chicas estabamos cansados despues de 4 hs de entrenamiento Hasta que Narumi vino y nos enseño ha hacer piedras alices estuvimos mucho tiempo practicando y yo hize la piedra de nulificacion pero creo que la hize mal porque tenia otros colores metidos debo escoder esta piedra o alguien sabra que tengo otros alices pero debo darsela ah Natsume al menos que no se de cuente... bueno si me pregunta inventare una escusa

Despues fuimos al cuarto y cada uno se cambio yo me habia olvidado que mi pijama era algo indencente para estar con chicos ya que era un vestidoto de tela trasparente y 10 cm sobre la rodilla lo que lo hacia muy cortito cuando me mire al espejo se veia mi rompa interior y entonces decidi poner un sort blanco abajo y un strapre blanco arriba y me suelto el pelo

Cuando salgo Natsume y Reo me estaban esperando ,se dan la vuelta y me miran con los ojos sorprendidos y me ruboriso pensando en como me veo dejando que la tela traslucida muestre mi cuerpo y yo les grito:

-¡Q-QUE ES LO QUE VEN PERVERTIDOS! mientras sigo roja como tomate

-Hay mi hermosa Naranja se convirtio en una hermosa flor de Sakura dice reo levantandose y hacercandose ah mi

-La pervertida eres tu por vestirte asi donde hay hombre dice Natsume con una mirada picara

-Si se hacercan un paso mas mi pie esta en sus ingles yo les digo lanzando una mirada maligna haciendo que se queden quietos en el lugar

-Bueno ya que solo hay un sillo en el cuarto de Huyuga y es grnade yo dormire alli con mi flor de Sakura dice reo hacercandose y agarrandome de la cintura

-Mikan dormira con migo en mi cama es mucho mas grande y no dejare que tu le pongas una mano en sima grita natsume hacercandose y empujando ah reo con fuerza y apropiandose de mi

-Su-sueltenme pervertidos yo les grito esto roja como remolacha ahora pensar que dos chicos estan tan cerca de mi con mi pijama me ase sentir que cuando reo me todo verguenza pero cuando me toca natsume mariposas empiezan ah volar en mi estomago y me da hay nose que cosa como una cosa bueno yo me entiendo

Natsume me agarra fuerte de la muñeca y me arrastra a su cuarto seguido de reo por detras cuando llegamos me tira ah la cama y dice:

-Duerme lunares reo se quedara de vijilante esta noche luego yo y por ultimo tu

Entonces el se acuesta al lado mio dejando ah reo afuera de la habitacion y me abraza de la cintura trayendome hacia el y dice dame tu piedra y yo se la doy luego el me entrga un collar con un piedra roja muy bonita y yo me ruborizo

-Natsume yo se que ahora todo va ah estar muy dificil y nose que es lo que somos nosotros yo le digo sin mirarlos mientra el me abraza mas fuerte y me doy la vuelta para mirarlo

-Tu lunares eres mia para siempre y por siempre porque tu me has dadu una propuesta al darme tu piedra alice y yo acepte dandote la mia dice natsume entonces se para de la cama y me levanta

-whaaa natsume que haces yo le grito

-Solo quiero que vengas conmigo ah fuera dice el y me lleva ah su balcon y ahi me agarra de las manos y dice

-Ahora baja las lunas y las estrellas quiero que me digas que me amas me dice al oido con una vos seductora y fanfarrona

-Por-por que yo soy la que debe decirte que te ama primero dili tu primero le digo yo con las mejillas rojas

-Mikan..dice natsume mirando me ah los ojo te amo dice con una voz dulce y me besa con tanta pasion y sentimientos que parece que mi coranzon va ah escapar de mi pecho ya no aguanto mas y lagrimas brotan de felicidad

-Te amo natsume baka yo le digo con lagrimas en mi rostro y el me a braza

-Desde hoy la luna y las estrellas son nuestros testigo y hoy tu eres mi novia

-Yo no recuerdo que me lo hayas preguntado yo le digo con mirada divertida

-Mikan quieres ser mi novia y alejarte de reo dice natsume con mirada picara

-mmm nose dajame pensarlo yo le digo burlandome de el

-Mikan.. dice natsume poniendo mirada seria

-Mou natsume claro que acepto le digo yo entonces mis manos se ponen subre su pecho y el me abraza envolviendo mi cuerpo con su calor..

De repente se escucha ah reo gritar:  
Natsuem Mika preparense estamos bajo ataque y boom se escuhca una explocion qu enos separa lanzando ah cada uno ah distintas esquinas del valcon y empieza ah aquietarse la pare que no esta sujeja ah la columnas donde estoy yo y entonces Natsume intenta corre ah mi pero es muy tarde

Empiezo ah escuchar gritar ah Natsume mi nombre pero es muy tarde estoy callendo y solo cierro los ojos esperando lo peor

* * *

**y como estubo ¿bueno? ¿malo? y perdon por escrinir el cap 10 tan como muy rapido mil disculpas es que nose que me paso creo que no se me ocurria nada espero que este les agra y gracias a los que comentan y me dan inspiracion y alivio de que alguien lee mi historia :) :  
**

**December Wishes gracias eh notado que eres nuevo y te agradesco tu apoyo**

**shasa-chan gracias gracias por seguir comentando te lo agradesco  
**

**me enamore de ti gracias por tus criticas constructivo y te pido perdon por retrasar tanto el beso de mikan y natsume  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Identidad revelada

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

_De repente se escucha ah reo gritar:_

_Natsuem Mika prepárense estamos bajo ataque y boom se escucha una explosiona que nos separa lanzando ah cada uno ah distintas esquinas del balcon y empieza ah aquietarse la pare que no esta sujeta ah la columnas donde estoy yo y entonces Natsume intenta corre ah mi pero es muy tarde_

_Empiezo ah escuchar gritar ah Natsume mi nombre pero es muy tarde estoy cayendo y solo cierro los ojos esperando lo peor_

**Capitulo 12 : Identidad descubierta**

MIKAN POV:

De repente me acuerdo de mi segundo alice el robo-alice y el que robe, Entonce abro los ojos rapidamente se que estoy como sola ah 1m de caerme ya ;y activo el alice volar entonces quedo flatando en el aire y todo el mundo se me queda viendo me habia olvidado que nadie sabe de el o debe saber

-Mikan estas flotando como haces eso escuche ah Reo gritar

-Estamos en una peleea eso lo explicare mas tarde yo les grito y Natsume me mira como sabiendo que es

Luego bajo en el piso y veo ah los atacantes venir contra mi tengo que ir ah cubrir ah los de primaria son los mas chicos entonces natsume salta evuleto en llamas ah mi lado y dice:

-Mikan ve con los mas chicos yo te cubro y empieza ah combatir

Estoy corriendo en pijama que vergonzoso luchar asi

Mientras corro me topo con un hombre que estaba hablndo con reo entonces me escondo y escucho su conversación

-Debes traerla aqui y la llevamos pronto Jefe

-Si luego le haremos un lavado de cerebro y ella se olviara de todos y se convertira en mi novia dice reo con una sonrisa maligna

-Si jefe los tesoros son tuyos ella es la chica mas peligrosa hay que tener cuidado porque sabe combatir muy bien dice el sujeto extraño

Entonces me voy corriendo ah la sección primaria y veo ah los mas chicos combatir entonces busco ah nanami y youichi mientras combato cuerpo ah cuerpo con los maleantes hasta que los veo y corro hacia ellos y les digo:

-Chicos necesito que habisen ah Natsume Hotaru y Ruka-pyon que reo esta aquie en cubierto y quiere llevarme

-Entonces no devemos dejarte Baka onee-chan dice nanami

-Hm yo voy solo dice youichi

-No , no pueden ir solo yo si se defenderme asique porfavor vayan y avisen ah los demas que reo es el que estas dando la informacion de atacar a ah los mas deviles y los que le acabo de decir y tambien denle esta piedra ah natsume es de telepatia yo estare cuidando ah estos niños no los puedo dejar solos

Veo como nanami agarra la mano de youichi y se pone colorado y la mira amenzadoramente mientra ella le saca la lengua luego se trelestanportan y empiezo ah peleear de nuevo

NATSUME POV:

Sigo peleando espero que Mikan este bien ella es fuerte pero sigue siendo una mujer muy testaruda. Nose en donde esta reo debe estar cubriendo otro sector de la academia

Termino de pelear aqui ya que los alice estan muy bien entrenado solo hay que cuidar ah los mas chicos deberia ir con Mikan p-dejo de hablar ya que veo ah Youichi correr de la mano de nanami haci aqui gritando algo entonces me acerco ah ellos

-MikanOnee-chan necesita ayuda dice Youichi

-Si puede estar en peligro y dijo que te demos esta piedra alice dice nanami

Agarro la piedra alice y les digo: vengan con migo vamos ir ah ver ah Mikan les digo yo agarrandolos de las manos y nanami nos teletransporta

MIKAN POV:

Una vez que termine con este sugeto sera el ultimo entonces le doy una patada en la cabeza y cae desmayado allí todos los niños saben pelear menos los mas chicos

Me voy corriendo junto los mas chicos y veo que hay cuatro niños escondidos entonces me acerco y les digo:

-Hola mi nombre es Mikan sakura ¿cuantos años tienen?

La niña rubia y de azules dice soy Mizuki Nogi tengo 4 años y el es Kazou Nogi y tiene 6 años dice señalando al niño de pelo negro y ojos morados

Hm Hikari Huyuga 4 años dice la niña de pelo negro y ojos rojos

Yo soy Takeshi Huyuga tengo 6 años dice el niño de pelo chocolate y marrones

-Bu-bueno como eso de huyuga y Nogi ¿son sus hermano? pregunto yo viendo que la niña rubia y el niño de pelo negro se parecen ah Hotaru y Ruka-pyon y los otros dos ahh mi y natsume

-Si quieres una explicacion quiero 100 conejos dice Kazou entonces le doy el dinero y digo:

-Bueno ahora expliqu-fui cortada por una explocion y entonces aparece natsume gritndo mi nombre

-Mikan estas bien dice Natsume

-Si estoy bien pero estos niños deben estar con alguien ah los demas ya los eh puesto con gente grande

-Bueno quienes son dice natsume entonces lo señalo y abre los ojos como impresionado

-Mikan ¿porque se parecen ah nosotros?

-No lo se solo se que debemos salir de aqui entonces agarro la mano de Natsume y de los niños y nos teletransportamos al salon donde todos deben ir

Cuando llegamos veo ah Narume hablar

-Bueno mis amores ya que todos estan aqui por fin les dire porque hay niños que se parecen ah ustedes y porque lo niños pequeños de aqui ya no estan

-Para empezar esto tenia que ser un simulacro pero algo salio mal y gente de Z se infiltro por la culpa de reo aunque el ya tiene su castigo ahora encerrado

-Bueno los niños que estaban aqui antes se fueron al futuro con Noda-sensei y los del futuro estan aqui pero no niño cualquiera sino sus hijos se daran cuenta ya que son tan parecidos ahora todos ah sus asientos y sus hijos se sentaron con ustedes despues de presentarse

Entonces todos no vamos ah sentar en nuestro asientos con nuestras parejas y los niños empiezan ah presentarse:

Yo soy makoto Tobita 5 añoshijo de Yu y Anna mi alice es la cocina el era igual ah yu solo que con ojos como anna y sin anteojos

Yo soy Sara Yomey 6 años hija es Nonoko y Kitsuneme mi alice volarella era como nono pero con ojos marrones

Yo soy Kaede Yome hija 4años de Sumire y Koko mi alice es gato-perro y leer la mente ella es de pelo marron y ojos verdes como permy

Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Mizuki Nogi tengo 4 años soy hija de Ruka y Hotaru mi alice es feromona animal y el es Kazou Nogi tiene 6 y su alice es la invencion mi hermano mayor señalando al azabache al lado

Hola encantado de conoselor soy Takeshi Huyuga dice con una gran sonrisa mi alice es el fuego alice y al anulacion ah y tengo 6 años mi papas son Natsume y Mikan

Hm Hikari Huyuga 4 años hermana de Takeshi alice sec y robo alice Y el fuego alice

-Bueno con esto terminamos las presentaciones que faltaba ahora cada una debe hacerse responsable de los niños mientras reparan los dormitorios de las niñas asique por ahora periodo libre grita naru y se va

NATSUME POV:

El maestro gay de naru se va y nos deja ah los niños para que los conoscamo entonces ellos se acercan ah nosotros y polka aun sigue en su pijama transparente creo que se ah olvidado,entonces pienso si son mi hijos entonces diran algo y se forma una sonrisa en mi cara

Takeshi se va junto ah mikan y dice:

-Que lindo pijama mami y se forma una sonrisa burlona en su cara y yo digo mientra mikan piensa

-Eso lo saco de mi y me rio y le digo que estubo muy bien

Mikan se sonroja y dice:

-Me-me habia olvidado

-Takeshi deja empas ah mama tienes ropa interior de ositos y te ries de ella dice Hikari con mirada de que gano

Mientras todo el dia la pasamos con los niños jugando y conociendolos hasta persona aparecio:

-yYa sabemos que eres shiro-neko necesito que vengas con nosotros Mikan sakura Yukiara dice persona

Y en ese momento todos no sorprendemos pero para que quieren ah mikan no puede ser que sea para eso misión ¿no? no permitire que lo haga si eso piensan

* * *

**HOLA CHICOS PERDON POR TARDAR ES QUE ESTAB SIN INSPIRA CION HASTA QUE APARECION UNA HISTORIA EN FANFICTION MUY BUENA Y ELLA ME INPIRO **

**TAMBN PERO NO MENOS IMPORTANTE LOS QUE COMENTA Y ME DAN TAMBIEN INPIRACION SE LOS AGRADESCO DIGANME SI LES GUSTO GRACIAS EL PROXIMO CAP:**

** Capitulo 13¿Quien es Mikan realmen?**


	13. Chapter 13: ¿Quien es realmente Mikan?

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

_Mientras todo el dia la pasamos con los niños jugando y conociendolos hasta persona aparecio:_

_-yYa sabemos que eres shiro-neko necesito que vengas con nosotros Mikan sakura Yukiara dice persona_

_Y en ese momento todos no sorprendemos pero para que quieren ah mikan no puede ser que sea para eso misión ¿no? no permitire que lo haga si eso piensan_

_**cAPITULO 13: ¿Quien es realmente Mikan?**_

MIKAN POV:

Yo sabia que ellos me descubrirían muy pronto ah llegado el momento de confiar en todos...pienso

Me levanto y llamo ah todos los que son cercanos ah mi y me empiezan ah pregunta...

-Mikan ¿que es lo que esta pasando? pregunta Anna con mirada serio pero miedosa ah la vez

-Puedes confiar en nosotros siempre estaremos ah tu lado dice nonoko y todos haciente

Natsume solo me miraba ah los ojos con temor de que algo me sucediera . Ya que el sabia la verdad de la misión imposible solo una chica logro sobrevivir

-Bueno mi historia empieza antes de que yo naciera cuando mi madre fue enviada ah esa misión ella salio con vida pero...no puedo rescatar ah la niña

-La mision consiste en salvar ah una niña que fue atrapada en el tiempo espacion sacada de nuestro fururo cuando aun era una bebe y la dejaron al pasado esa mision es muy riesgoza ya que podria quedar tambien atrapada

-Lo unico que se es que yo debo concretar la mision que mi madre no puedo logror y ah cuanto mi historia verdadera fue asi...

**Flashback**:

_Mami ¿Que es ese brazalete que tienes? pregunta una pequeña morena con ojos color avellana_

_Este brazalete va ah ser tuyo cuando llege el momento ,y lo cuidara con tu vida porque es la clave para resctar ah la niña atrapada en el tiempo espacion, lo unico que hay que haces es encontrar el collar y eso te toca ah ti responde una mujer morena de ojos ambar y cabello corto_

_Yo soy Shiro-neko luego tu lo seras mi pequeña asi que ahora solo descanza le dece su madre ah la pequeña morena dandole un beso en la frente_

_Dos años despues_

_Amanece una medre con expresion preocupada en su rostro mirando ah su pequeña que descanza ah su lado decien el dia ah llegado y la despierta_

_Mami que pasa pregunta la pequeña morena inocente sin darse cuenta de la preocupacion de su madre_

_Mikan hoy es tiempo que recibas mi brazalete y lo cuides con tu vida le dice la madre con una sonrisa triste ah su niña_

_Pero que esta pasando mami dice la more cambiano su expresion ah preocupada_

_Ya lo sabras mi niña, es ora de ir con el abuelo y te dejare ahi para que nadie sepas que existe, tu era la luz Mikan... su unica esperansa de esa niña, la ultima esperanza de Nobara_

_AL ATARDECER..._

_Mama a donde vas pregunta una pequeña morena de 5 años y su madre le contesta :_

_-Mikan mami debe irse por negocios de trabajo que son peligrosos por eso debo dejarte con el abuelo pero algún día volveré por ti pero mientra tanto debes ser fuerte responde una hermosa mujer con ojos color miel y pelo color avella lago hasta la cintura_

_-MAMA ¿QUE ESTA PASANDO? grita la pequeña cuando escucha disparo y bombas hasta perros sigiendolas_

_-Mikan tu no eres una Sakura eres una Yu... dice la mujer adulta cuando fue agarrada por uno de los perseguidores entonce empuja a la pequeña entre unos arbustos y le envia un mensaje mentalmente escondete y busca ah el abuelo no me sigas y no te dejes atrapar y recuerdo realmente no era una Sakura eres una yu... y la mujer fue cortada y al niña ya no escucho esa voz en su cabeza_

_Entonces sale llorando ha buscar a su abuelo y ella al llegar le cuenta lo ocurrido y el abuelo la consuela pero desde ese dia ella jamas ah sido la misma_

_Despues de tres largos meses..._

_Hey abuelo quien es el grita una pequeña morena señalando a un niño de unos 12 años de edad con el pelo azul.._

_Mikan dice un hombre mayor es hora de que sepas la verdad tu madre era Shiro-Neko y sin ella este mundo estaria inseguro tu eres su hija y necesitas tumas su responsabilidad se que solo tienes 5 años pero perteneces a una de las mejores familias espias aunque no pueda decirte quien eres te puedo asegurar que tu seras mejor que ella porque tienes su mismas determinacion desde hoy practicaras con ese niño y se llama tsubasa anduo dice el abuelo  
_

_Entonces la niña sale corriendo y dice porque no puedo saver quien soy entonces aparece un niño de pelo color naranja y ojos violetas como su mejor amiga y decie hey porque corres entonce la pequeña morena para y le responde ¿porque quieres saver?_

_Entonces el niño dice yo soy uno de los que te persiguo el dia que tu madre te abandono y entonces la morena se estremece y dice era un hombre no un niño el que me perseguia pero como es posible si.. Entonce el niño saca un caramelo extraño y se lo pone en la boca entonces crece como aquel hombre de aquella noche la cual su madre desaparecio_

_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa grita la niña cuando el agresor intenta agarrarla entonces el niño de pelo azul llega corriendo y empieza a pelear con el hombre de repente el hombre dice algo y niño de pelo azul queda sin fuerza y le dice a pequeña morena corre entonces..._

_La pequeña morena dice no te dejare y de repente emite una luz blanca alrededor de ellos que hace que el niño de pelo azul y mirada divertida se pare y piza... la sombra de el hombre de pelo naranja entonce se queda inmovil y la more pone una expresion e confusion en su cara_

_Luego de quella lucha con su agresor la pequella esta llena de dudas y el muchacho al darse cuenta le dice te contare todo lo que esta pasando pero deves prometerme que no volveras a salir corriendo y la pequeña asiente con la cabeza entonce el niño de pelo azul empieza ah ablar:  
_

_Bueno la luz blanca que emitiste es tu alicea, un alice es un poder especial que solo muy pocos poseen y tu y yo lo poseemos con aquel niño hay un lugar llamado Gakuen Alice de hay vengo yo en secreto ellos no deven de saver que estoy contifgo y la morena pregunta ¿porque?_

_Es que tu eres muy importante y si ellos savan de tu existencia pueden utilizarte para sus planes por el mom ento es mas seguro que este aqui y no alli responde el peli azul oki dice la morenita_

_Luego de aquella charla la morena y el peli azul practicaron durante 3 años sin descanzar y luego ella se convirtio en Shiro-Neko a sus 8 años mas tarde a los 9 años el peli azul desaparecio de al lado de aquella morena pero tambien de su memoria sin darse cuenta ella lo olvido porque fue como un hermano para ella cuando mas sola se sentia pero a los nueve años cuando ella ya era fuerte el desaparecio pero ella se sintio desprotegida en ese momento y eligio olvidar a ese niño hasta el dia de Hoy en que lo volvio a ver pero aun asi no lo reconocio.._

_ **Fin**_

-Ese dia que Tsubasa se fue me enoje y selle mis recuerdo pero mi mama ya sabia que eso pasaria por eso creo ese antidoto que tenian Tsubasa y Hotaru en un frasquito yo decia con triste

-Pero mi madre me dijo algo mas, el brazalete se lo dio _mi padre,_ porque en el encontro el amo,r lo que yo tengo que conseguir es la amistad... pero para eso necesito su ayuda chicos y de ahora en adelante ayudarme es su decicion...

-Claro que te ayudaremos Mikan somos tus amigos Dijo Ruka y todos asintieron

-!Jamas te dejara que la vuelvas ah liberar si tengo que encerrarte ah ti tambien lo are ella jamas volvera aqui! dijo Reo gritando y corriendo hacia ah mi de improiso en eso veo un resplandor en su mano..

Reo se avalanza contra mi con el cuchillo y espero el dolor punzante en mi brazo que cubre mi pecho en el lugar del corazon pero no llega cuando abro los ojos veo que..

-¡Cuidado! yo grito y eran mi hijos que estaban peleando con reo y dicen

-Nuestra mision es ayudar ah nuestros padres y entregarte el collar si es que has encontrado verdadera amistad pero antes deves aver encontrado el amor...

* * *

**HOLA QUERIDOS LECTORES LE AGRASCO SUS REVIEWS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAP EL PROXIMO SERA** **MAS INTERESANTE DIGANME ¿LES GUSTO O NO?**

**ESPERO AVER ACLARADO DUDAS CON ESTE CAP EL PROXIMO PROMETO MAS EMOCION GRACIA POR COMENTAR LOS QUIERO :D**


	14. Chapter 14:¿Prueba de Amor?

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

_-Claro que te ayudaremos Mikan somos tus amigos Dijo Ruka y todos asintieron_

_-!Jamas te dejara que la vuelvas ah liberar si tengo que encerrarte ah ti tambien lo are ella jamas volvera aqui! dijo Reo gritando y corriendo hacia ah mi de improiso en eso veo un resplandor en su mano.._

_Reo se avalanza contra mi con el cuchillo y espero el dolor punzante en mi brazo que cubre mi pecho en el lugar del corazon pero no llega cuando abro los ojos veo que.._

_-¡Cuidado! yo grito y eran mi hijos que estaban peleando con reo y dicen_

_-Nuestra misión es ayudar ah nuestros padres y entregarte el collar si es que has encontrado verdadera amistad pero antes debes haber encontrado el amor..._

**Capitulo 14: ¿Prueba de amor?**

MIKAN POV:

Despues de que los niños hablaran, empezaron ah combatir con Reo pero ya no eran niño... eran adolecentes

Mi hija la de cuatro era de 15 años y el niño de 17 años una vez que terminaron de pelear con reo lo encerraron en el zotano de Gakuen alice

Luego de dejar ah Reo nos vamos ah mi habitacion y cuando llegamos estaban mis padres y empezamos ah ahblar

-Bueno la verdadera razon de que estemos aqui es que quiamos saber si ah Mikan le darian la misma mision que ah mi dijo mi madre

-En realidad...si me la daran solo me falta encontrar el collar y el brazalete

-Mama en realidad nuestra mision era encerar ah reo y derte esto dicen mis hijos dandeme una caja pequeña

Entonces la abro y veo que adentro esta la pulsera y el brazalete con una nota que dice asi...

_Bueno Mikan yo soy tu del futuro y queria.._

_Darte esto, para cumplir la mision porque tu_

_te lo haz ganado haz conseguido amistad y amor.._

_ con amor Mikan De Huyuga_

Cuando leo el nombre me sonrojo al pensar que sere la esposa de Natsume algun dia

-Hey Mikan esta bien esta roja dice mi padre

-N-no e-estoy bien yo le digo

-Bueno es momentos de irnos espero que ahora puedas completar tu mision dicen mis hijos agarrando sus manos y desapareciondo con los demas niños...

-Me tengo que vestir para ir ah la mision es esta tarde yo les repondo parandome para ir ah mi habitacion pero alguien me jala y me tira contra el...

Cuando levanto la mirada me encuentro con unos hermosos ojos carmesi y me sonrojo por la posicion en que estamos el en el piso con sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y yo arriba de el con mis manos en su pecho y me dice:

-No sabia que eras tan pervertida que esta pensando fresas

-Per-pervertido yo le grito empujandolo para parame entonce se para con migo y me agarra de la cintura trayendome hacia el y hace que me sonroje al susurrarme al oido:

-No quiero dejarte ir Mikan

-Pero debo ir Natsume dejame que tengo preparme yo le digo en eso natsume le lanza una mirada fria ah los demas para que nos dejen solos y entonces vuelvo hablar

-Natsum te am-y fui cortado por un besos apacionado que expresa miedo... miedo por perdeme y tristesa de alejarse..

Nos separamos jaeando en busca de aire luego de un rato

-Yo ire con tigo dice Natsume saliendo de mi habitacion y irse ah la suya...

Luego de 3hs todos nos reunimos y nosa despedimos despues nos dirijimos al bosque del norte donde se encuentra persona

Nos vamos saltando de arbol en arbol y al llegar al centro del bosque nos encontramos con persona y un portal blanco hacia la otra dimencion donde nobara esta atrapada

Una vez que saltamos dentro todo era blanco y nieve hacia mucho frio y yo estaba vestida con unos shorts negros con musculosa negra mientras que natsume un pantalon largo militar negro y musculosa

Entonces utilizo una piedra alice de cambio para cambiar nuestra ropas ah algo mas abrigado

Empezamos ah caminar un rato y luego e 15min nos encontramos enfrente de una chica muy hermosa con el pelo blanco y ondulado y hermosos ojos azules que impactan ah cualquiera y nos dice

-Ya han podido llegar hasta aqui significa que se aman verdaderamente ahora veremos hasta donde llega su amor si logran completar esta mision pasaran ah la prueba de amista y si pasan esa pruban podran sacarme de aqui dice la niña sonriendo tiernamente

Entonces yo y Natsume nos miramos y hacentimos con la cabeza entonces la niña nos señala hace un lugar con dos puertas y hablar

-Deben entrar solos ah una puerta y salir de ahi aun amandose uno al otro si estan seguros pueden entrar pero si uno tiene miedo de perder el amor hacia la otra persona mejor retirense aun hay tiempo

-Yo no me retiraere Amo a Mikan y se que ella me ama dice Natsume con una cara seria

-Yo amo ah Natsume y se que el me ama y me va ah amar ah pesar de todo

-Luego de cruzar las puertas pueden verd cosas verdadera o falsas como tambien pueden ver el pasado de la persona que aman ahora entre y espero que puedan salir aunque las unicas persona que salieron con sus parejas fueron dos mujere Yuka y Kauro sus madres...

Empiezo ah girar la perilla y miro ah Natsume y el tambien me mira y me sussura pase lo que pase te amo y yo le respondo lo mismo

Al entrar me encuentro en un lugar oscuro y veo ah Natsume corriendo haci ah mi y me da una cachetada y yo le digo

-Natsume que te he hecho yo le digo mientras lagrimas brotan de mi

-Eras una niñata igual ah todos idiota prefieron salir con luna me grita Natsume y empiezo ah llorar y digo:

-Tu no eres Natsume alejate de mi vete ahora vete,veteee grito con fuerza y entonces el se esfuma como el polvo y una luz verde aparece enfrente mio y me hace pasar ah otra puerta

NATSUME POV:

Cuando entro encuentro ah Mikan llorando entonces corros asia ella y cuando levanta la vista hacia ah mi tenia miedo.. pero miedo de mi y me dice:

-Tu.. tu eres un.. acecino y sus ojos demuestra horror y empieza ah gritarme

-Acecino tu... mataste ah tu padre entonces grito

-No eso fue un accidente yo jamas quize ir ah ese lugar el dijo que podia llevar entonces fuimos y.. y... entonce chocomos y el murio pero yo me slave..

-Te lo dije eres un acecino no te vuelvs ah hacercar ah mi alejate prefiero estar con Reo que con un chico que mato ah su padre

-No tu no eres mi Mikan mi Mikan estara con migo pase lo que pase y me ama tu eres una falza ilucion vete ahora yo le digo una mirada amenzadora

Entonces una luz verde aparece en frente mio y se abre otra puerta revelando una pantalla gigante donde demuestra la vida de Mikan...todo lo bueno y lo malo que ah vivo hasta ah.. matado ah gente y luego de ver todo una chica aparece

-No piensas que tu novia es una acecina justo lo que tu odias

-No yo la amo

-Estas seguro que no prefieres venir con migo ella ah matado gente sin piedad padres.. madres.. dejando ah los niños inocentes ah su cuenta estas seguro que quieres estar con ella o prefieres venir con migo dice la chica

-No la de la pantalla no es mi Mikan. Mikan es dulce,inocente,infantil,lenta,densa y tambien se sabe defender y muy buena combatiendo yo le digo con una sonriza y ella desaparece diciendo

-Espero que puedas superar la ultima prueba suerte..

entonces entro ah otra sala donde mikan esta atada y a unos metros de distancia esta Aoi.. y mi ojos se afren de la impresion

MIKAN POV:

Luego de pasar la segundo prueba don hombres aparecen y me arastran aqui y me atan y luego veo ah Aoi... la hermana de Natsume tambien atada y le grito pero no me escucho esta muy lejos mio y entonces veo ah Natsume salir de su puerta

Veo que sus ojos se agranda por el shock de vernos ah las dos entonces le grito

-Ve por Aoi yo estare bien y el me mira entonces empieza ah caminar en mi direccion y el pizo se empieza ah agrietar...

-Natsume ve por Aoi yo le grito y el viene ah mi corriendo cuando se rompe el pizo y se cae entonces grito ¡NATSUME!..

* * *

**¿COMO ESTUBO?¿LES GUSTO?¿PORQUE NADIE COMENTA?:( NO SE SI SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA YA QUE NO ME HAN COMENTADO Y SE ME OCURRIO QUE CADA DOS COMENTARIOS VOY AH ACTUALIZAR Y LE DOY LAS GRACIAS AH MI NUEVA INPIRACION:**

**-**Rumi dark star gracias ah esta nueva escritora su historia esta muy buena si la quieren leer ;) se llama "la luz de la esperanza"


	15. Chapter 15: La luz del Amor y los Amigos

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

_Veo que sus ojos se agranda por el shock de vernos ah las dos entonces le grito_

_-Ve por Aoi yo estare bien y el me mira entonces empieza ah caminar en mi direccion y el pizo se empieza ah agrietar..._

_-Natsume ve por Aoi yo le grito y el viene ah mi corriendo cuando se rompe el pizo y se cae entonces grito ¡NATSUME!.._

**Capitulo 15: La luz del Amor y los Amigos...**

MIKAN POV:

Entonces al gritar el nombre de Natsume cerre los ojos y las lagrimas caían entonces el brazalete empezo ah brillar

El brillo era ttan fuerte que no puede abrir lo ojos y senti que me pude desatar y entonces creo que empezo ah correr como si conociera el camino con los ojos cerrados y al sentir que el brillo paro y abri los ojos

-Natsume grite al verlo en el suelo desmayado pero no estaba lastimado no tenia ni un rasguño... tambien me di cuenta que el brazalete que tenia se conbirtio en una pulzera con una incricion que decia:"_Mikan te amo no me te olvides_"

-Natsume susurre con lagrimas y corrí junto ah el y cuando llege solo esta inconciente y abri los ojos haciendo que nuestras miradas se cruzen

-Mikan estas bien dijo en un tono baja como cansado

-Si pero tu.. pareces lastimado le dije acariciando su mejilla mientras yo estoy arrodillada y su cabeza descansaba en mis rodillas

-Estoy bien solo es que parece como si tuviera sueño pero de apoco se me va..dijo el y luego nos quedamos en silencio hasta que volvio ah hablar

-Mikan...

-Si Natsume.. yo le respondi

-Dame un beso..

-Q-Que d-dices en esta situación digo poniéndome muy roja de la verguenza

-Mikan yo soy siempre el que te beso...

-Per-pervertido como quieres que te bese si cuando y-yo te be-beso siento que mi corazon va ah explotar digo roja como un tomate

-Vamos Mikan me siento mal necesito curarme con tus caricias

-Bu-Bueno yo le digo entonces me acerco y lo beso un beso pequeño pero dulce como la miel y cuando nos separamos dice:

-Mira quien es la pervertida ahora

-N-No t-tu fuieste el que me dijo que lo hiziera le digo tartamudeando y luego hago un moin

-Bueno sera mejor que rescatemos ah Aoi dice Natsume

-Bueno mejor ire yo;yo ahora estoy en mejor condiciones que tu y aparte no te puedes mover le digo levanta dome

NATSUME POV:

-Bueno mejor ire yo;yo ahora estoy en mejor condiciones que tu y aparte no te puedes mover dice ella levantándose

-Mikan no puedo dejarte ir sola le digo intentan dome levantar pero siento que algo me lo impide como una fuerza encima mio

-No te preocupes yo volvere con Aoi me dice y la veo subir por la escaleras y su figura desaparece...

MIKAN POV:

Una vez que subo las escaleras el panorama es muy distinto Aoi esta atada en un poste de madera rodeada de fuego e inconsciente entonces empiezo ah ver un paneo general del uar para hacer alguna tactica

Mis ojos se harbren por el shock y susuroo Hotaru... y mis lagrimas salen nose que hacer.. que debo hacer Aoi Hotaru

NATSUME POV:

Mikan se que me necesitas tengo que ir junto ah ti grito dentro mio entonces se me ocurre una idea, no me puedo levatar pero si moverme

Entonces agarro mi celular y llamo ah Ruka

-Natsume ¿Que paso?¿donde estas? pregunta ruka preocupado

-Estoy bien Ruka pero necesito que ayudes ah Mikan ella te necesita como amigo porque no puedo ir ah su lado..

-¿Que te paso Natsume? dice Ruka preocupado

-Nada solo hay algo que me impide levantarme

-Bueno ya voy dice el colgando

RUKA POV:

Se llevaron ah Hotaru y ahora no dejan levantarse ah Natsume que mision mas extraña digo mientras voy corriendo al centro del bosque para meterme por el portal..

Al llegar cuento 1...2...3 y me meto ah dentro al llegar es un lugar lleno de hilo empiezo ah correr y en 5 min llego enfrente de una hermosa chica de ojos azules y empieza ah hablarme

-Si quieres ayudar ah tus amigos debes tener este collar dece ella dondome un collar de plata con un pendiente redondo donde esta incripto "_MxN y HxR siempre amigos no importa la distacia estamos destinados ah estar juntos_"

-Gracias le digo y ella señala una puerta entoces corro hacia alli y entro al entrar un brillo empieza ah brillar de el collar y me sega por la luz entonces siento que debo caminar haci una direccion y aun sin ver dejo que mi cuerpo me lleve ah eso legar

MIKAN POV:

Decide salvar ah Hotaru y Aoi no importa que pase debo rescatarlas, entonces me levanto y seco mis lagrimas; y de repente llegan hombres vestidos de negro y empiezo ah combatir y entonces alguien llega de atras y me golpea entonces caigo al piso y me golpeo dura mente pero me vuelvo ah pelear y comabatir

Estoy peleando hace media hora y aun siguen llegando estoy muy herida porque no puedo sentir cuando ellos llegan entonces mi brazalete empieza ah brillar

Era un brazalete que decia "_Tu caballero en brillante armadura tiene siempre un fiel compañero_"

y cuando deja de brillar veo ah Natsume y Ruka caminar junto con el con un collar brillando entonces grito

-¡Natsume Ruka Aqui! y levanto mis manos y las agito

NATSUME POV:

Ruka me salvo yo puedo recordarlo perfectamente...

_**Flashback:**_

_Ruka llega y su collar esta brillando y entones se acerca ah mi me agarra la mano,luego me tira hacia __arriba y aparece un collar en mi cuello plateado con una insignia de fuego que tiene incripto "Los verdaderos amigos están siempre cuando mas lo necesitas" en letras doradas_

_Y puede levantarme entonces empezamos ah caminar hacia las escaleras para ir junto con Mikan..._

_**Fin**_

Veo ah Mikan muy..lastimada tenia cortes raspaduras moretones por todos lado y entonces grita nuestros nombres

-¡Natsume Ruka Aqui! grita levantando sus manos y las agita de un lado ah otro

-Mikan grito y entonces la abrazo y ella dice

-Ve por Aoi yo soy la unica que puede despertar ah Hotaru junto con Ruka

-Esta bien pero cuidate yo ledigo y le doy un pequeño beso en los labios y la veo alejarse con Ruka entre las llamas

Entonces empiezo ah correr hacia Aoi y cuando llego la toco y mi colla y pulzera brillan y entonce ella se despierta y las esposas se abren..

MIKAN POV:

Vamos corriendo con Ruka para sacar ah Hotaru ella ya esta despierta pero alguien aparece de atras y nos agarra tumba nonos al piso en eso el collar de Hotaru empieza ah Brillar

HOTARU POV:

Cuando despierto el collar que me dio aquella chica empieza ah brillar y veo que inscrito con letras de oro dice:"_Los amigos son la luz de la esperanza _"

* * *

**BUENO ACA TERMINO Y GRACIAS POR DECIRME QUE TERMINE LA HISTORIA Y PERDON POR QUERER SEDER POR AH ESTAR ACTUALIZANDO CADE 3 COMENTARION SIQEU HASTA LA PROXIMAS Y GRACIAS POR SUS ¡COMENTARIOS!**

**EL PROXIMO CAP 16:"Todo sale ah la luz griacias al amor y la amistad"**

**gracias y sigan comentando asi me inspiran!**


	16. Chapter 16: La historia de la mision

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

_HOTARU POV:_

_Cuando despierto el collar que me dio aquella chica empieza ah brillar y veo que inscrito con letras de oro dice:"Los amigos son la luz de la esperanza "_

**Capitulo 16: La mision fue un exito**

MIKAN POV:

Entonces veo que Hotaru logra liverarse pero Ruka-pyon y yo seguimos tumbados en el piso como si algo o alguien estubiera encima nuestro aunque no hay nada...

Veo ha Hotaru correr hacia nosotro y grita Mikan Ruka entonces todo empieza a brillar y nos logramos parar con Ruka luego veo ah Natsume y Aoi corriendo ah nosotros y cuando todos nos reunimos todo se vuelve blanco y aparece una puerta marron enfrente de nosotros

-Dense las manos yo les digo y todos me miran sorprendidos

-Por qu-dice ruka y yo lo corto

-Ya que pudimos superar las prubas todos juntos

Entonces nos damos las manos yo entoy entre natsume y hotaru mientras ruka-pyon esta al fina de la mano de hotaru y empezamos ah contar

-Y fui cortada ya que natsume abre la puerta y un brillo encegedor aparece por lo que debemos cerrar los ojos

Y entonces cuando sentimos que el brillo desaparece estamos enfrente de la misma niña y al observala atentamente logro ver una cadenas que la atan en el cuella y en las manos y entonces pienso "por eso nunca puedo salir de aqui

Entonces las palabras "Todo sale ah la luz " viene en mi cabeza pero nose porque...

Un hombre aparece con un cuchillo y un acha gigante y dice:

-Si la quieren liverar dever darme la contraseña sino.. sera un sufrimiento cada vez que se equivoquen pero deben escribirla en este letro dice dandonos uno a cada uno y continua pero...si uno falla lo paga con su vida... y todos deben aver escrito lo mismo...

_**Pasado revelado...**_

_Dos jovenes juegan juntos un adolecente de 17 años persigue ah su novia en el campo de flores alrededor de todas la parejas que los miran divertido_

_Entonces el chico atrapa ah su novia peli gris que tiene hermosos ojos celeste cristal y la mira ah los ojos mientras ella muestra su sonrisa timida_

_ Poco savian ellos que alguien los miraba de lejos envidianso su gran afecto... un chico peli rojizo amenazando su amorio...simplemente odioso_

_ Aquella tarde aquel peli rojo empieza ah pensar en su proximo ataque esta decidido que si esa chica hermosa Nobara no era de el no seria tampo de rei_

Aquella pareja disfrutaban cada segundo y aquella chica tuvo un mal presentimiento ,sintiendo que una tormenta esta por desatarse

Entonces en el coleguio al dia siguiente...

-Hola nobara puedo hablar con tigo dije un peli rojo

-Claro Reo hace mucho no te veo dijo la niña sonriendo timidamente..

Poco sabia ella que la tormenta no era del cielo sino de aquel niño..

-Bueno yo queria decirte que siempre te eh amado y verdaderamente daria todo por ti..

-Yo lo siento reo pero amo ah Rei mas que ah nada en el mundo y el es... mi prometido al graduarme dice la niña

-Bueno si no quieres estar con migo dice el peli rojo tapandose la cara con el flequillo mientras una lagrima brota de sus ojos dice

-Estas destinada ah desaparecer para siempre y Rei no podra salvarte dice empujando ah la peli gris y haciendo que choque su cabeza con un casillero probocando un grito de dolor...

Mientras nuestro Prometido pasaba por la zona de los casilleros con libros en las manos escucha un grito y lo reconoze al intante haciendo que suelte los libros y caigan en el piso y mepieza ah correr en la direccion del grito adolorido...

-Haz llegado tarde Rei ahora ella esta condenada por no amarme y tu de por vida estar sin ella mientra ella sufre en esta dimencion por la eternidad sin poder salir de ella

-QUE ES LO QUE DEBO HACER grita Rei deseperado

-Solo debes pasar mis prubas pero no tu.., tu los tiene que encontrar pero personas con corazones tan puro y nobles no existen asique muere feliz en tu tumba sin ella dice el tirando ah Nobara por el bortice

El muchacho empieza ah correr al bortice pero al llegar ya se avia cerrado y lo ultimo que escucha es "Persona te amo tanto" mientras la voz se va apagando

El pelinegro grita de enojo y cae de rodillas sintiendose tan inutil al no poder salvar ah su propia vida la unica persona que logro amar en el mundo se ah ido

-Lo siento sususrra el para nadie en especiel mientras sus lagrimas fluyen como un rio..

-Yo te prometo que alguien te sacara de aqui

-Pero no creo que puedane star juntos para cuando la saques dice reo saliendo desde las sombras

-Cuando la saques sera un viejo y ella aun una niña de 16 años.. dice el alejandose

Nada se ah vuelto ah daber de ese hombre reo mientras que de nuetro querido Rei se despojo de su nombre y se volvio sombrio y fri con una vita alejada de este mundo bucando ah aquellas personas que puedan rescatr ah si Nobara...

**Fin pasado...**

Es tan trite mis lagrimas fluyen sobre las historia que acaban de contarnos y hotaru y natsume tenian una mirada de tristeza en eso yo hablo

-Creo que todos tenemos idea ya de la clave para rescatar Nobara solamente espera ah que lo escribamso le digo

Entonces todos toman el papel y lapiz e empezamos ah escribir...

Luego de un tiempo todo terminamos y damo vuelta nuestras hoja y creo que todos escribimos lo mismo espero que esten bien

Y en las hojas de natsume ,ruka-puon y hotaru decian...

* * *

**Hola perdon por tardar tanto en escribir es que estoy mu ocupada pero no quiero abandonarlo asiqeu le agradesco su apoyo xq si nofuera por sus comentarios de alientos yo abria dejado de escribir arigatou:)**


End file.
